


男人与男孩

by hosibakominami



Series: 男人与男孩 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosibakominami/pseuds/hosibakominami
Series: 男人与男孩 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628857





	1. Chapter 1

1

“我这一生做了太多错事……”

亚诺在桌上摊开的本子上蓦然撇到这一句，顿了顿，又立刻移开视线。他不是不知礼节的人。

他抱着北美兄弟会导师晒干的衣物，暖烘烘的，如同怀抱着巴黎的阳光。把衣物放在床上的时候，他禁不住想，自己又何尝不是做了一路的错事，跌跌撞撞地被推上导师的位置。

亚诺去港口接北美兄弟会导师时，刚下天鹰号的高大男人一眼就认出了他，他也就迎上去，伸出手：欢迎你来到法国。

亚诺的英语说得不好，带一点小舌音的磕绊，让他想起伊莉丝。为了迎接北美导师而苦练英语的日子，他也常常想起伊莉丝，可都不像现在这样，有种恍如隔世的陌生感。

也许是因为海水映出的阳光太刺眼了，什么东西看起来都摇摇晃晃的，包括面前这个必须仰头去看的高大男人。亚诺不着边际地想。

对方握住法国人的手：叫我康纳就好。作为法国兄弟会的导师来说，你很年轻。

北美导师的手很大，带着粗糙的厚厚茧子。茧子摸过一整个城市的躯体和记忆，弟兄间相通的秘密。亚诺放松了公式化的面颊，绽出一个微笑：叫我亚诺无妨。

康纳点点头，眯起眼来，像狼在审视猎物似的——虽然他无心做出这个举动，缓慢而谨慎地念：亚诺。

这分外的生涩让亚诺觉得像在训一只猛兽。

他从回忆里收神，把康纳的衣物挂进他的衣柜里，抱着双臂审视北美导师大了一号的衣服，对比之下觉得自己好像很娇小似的。

不，波拿巴才娇小。他幼稚地把法兰西的皇帝在心里比划比划，满意地点点头。扭头望见自己的床，又不由得苦笑，毕竟在这样一张床上塞下两个成年男性实在过于勉强，何况康纳那称得上骇人的虎背熊腰。

让北美导师和他住到底是谁的主意？亚诺深深地叹气，为拥挤的睡眠和肌肤相亲般的距离。这对一个法国人来说有点过线了，他只好安慰自己都是兄弟云云。

——如果古兹夫人不用微妙的眼神打量他，或是这风声不会走露到萨德侯爵的耳朵里的话。

不知道莱昂把住处的事情安排得怎样了。亚诺转身下楼。北美兄弟会之前寄来两封信：一封来自北美兄弟会联络人，请求法国兄弟会给北美导师创造一个“法式浪漫的假期”；一封来自康纳本人，说是要来支持法国兄弟会的工作。

亚诺在心底偷笑：北美兄弟会对待他们的导师像对待一个孩子。

当然，他决定给北美导师一个假期，虽然现在法国的情势会给这个假期制造一些难题，但不是什么大问题。我可是个法国人——亚诺在心里打趣自己。

他被推上导师之位不过寥寥数周，把接待北美导师的重任委与他更像是一次测试，至少亚诺是这么认为的。和米拉波那样富有领袖魅力的导师不同，他觉得自己还是更像比雷克，固执己见，骨子里总有点想要反抗什么的欲望。

亚诺来到剧场咖啡厅正厅，一眼就看到北美导师坐在咖啡厅最角落的卡座里，高大的身子塞在那儿似的。他看着有些不自在，兜帽都没摘，把紧绷的嘴角藏在帽檐投下的阴影里，局促的举动和他的年龄与身份格格不入，竟让亚诺觉得怪可爱的。

法国导师从吧台上顺了两杯，在北美导师的对面坐下了，杯子轻轻放在对方面前：“红茶。”

他特意让古兹夫人准备的。他喜欢咖啡，可北美导师据说有英国血统。他不确定这么做对不对，但总值得尝试。正宗的英国红茶，泡开后有着令人无法拒绝的佛手柑香气。

他的英语发音还是很怪。亚诺有些懊恼，但听到对方笨拙地用法语说出“谢谢”的时候，心底又暖乎乎地飘起来了。他忽然地想到，比雷克要是还在，大概会说他是沉不住气的臭小鬼。

袖剑刺入血肉的声音至今仍会在梦中染红他的手掌，他忘不掉比雷克死前的眼睛。大义凛然又毫无悔恨的眼睛，一直望向他的灵魂。

可是那真傻呀，比雷克。我们究竟在为什么而奉献生命？法国兄弟会是风暴中一艘迷路的船。亚诺闭了闭眼，希望对方没注意到他瞬间的低沉和懊悔。

康纳喝了几口茶，还是严肃着脸，亚诺也就无从得知他是否满意，只听他用法语问：“今天，帮忙任务?”

亚诺摇摇头，用英语答：“谢谢，今天没有任务，我们休息。”

康纳沉声一阵，说：“你刚刚在楼上。”

“你的衣服晒好了，挂在衣柜里。”顿了顿，亚诺指指自己的眼睛，“你也有……鹰眼吗?”

“有。”康纳的回答很简洁，又说，“谢谢。”

他用法语说谢谢总带点异族腔调的风情。亚诺心下了然，没再追问鹰眼的事，当然也不知道康纳与他能穿透障碍物的鹰眼不同，是仅凭话语和观察就做出的推断。

他刚刚在给我打理衣物，像个好妻子。康纳想，说不清这股奇异的躁动究竟是为了什么。有一刻他想起艾芙琳，那个有一半法国血统的刺客。在海上颠簸的日子，他曾借艾芙琳来想象大洋彼岸的导师的形貌，实际接触才发现，法国导师有一种奇特的柔软。

——不似浪漫而近似温柔。

康纳当然拒绝了亚诺说要把床让给他、而自己睡地板的提议。向阿基里斯求师时，睡在马厩那潮湿肮脏的地面的经历已经够他受了。即便亚诺房间这干净的木地板上，甚至还有花纹精美的地毯，康纳也不可能让法国导师一个人睡地板。亚诺还是向他的固执妥协了。

这是挺新奇的经历，毕竟康纳的固执经常在他人的拒绝面前碰得灰头土脸的，这柔柔软软又无可奈何的“好吧，好吧”难免有种被宠溺的错觉。

噢，法国人啊。法国人都像亚诺这样吗？康纳不年轻了，虽说正值壮年，却也是更容易被温情打动的年龄。

咖啡厅虽是兄弟会据点，仍不适合在大庭广众之下讨论兄弟会的事，正想着，就听见亚诺用不甚流利的英语问：“康纳，你想先去兄弟会总部见其他导师，还是先看看巴黎？”

鬼使神差地，没经过思考的话语从康纳嘴里蹦出来：“看巴黎。”

他赶紧闭上了嘴，像平常一样绷着嘴角。亚诺说好，喝完这杯茶就走。茶杯小而精致，捏在康纳手里像玩具似的。红褐色水底的茶叶如沉在海底的层层叠叠的船的尸体，他望着微微颤动的水面里倒映的自己，尽力把随之而来的糟糕回忆压回脑海深处。

这亦不是拉法叶曾赞叹地向他描绘的那个美丽的巴黎。在街头巷尾的争吵、吼叫和时不时响起的枪声下，连阳光也染上阴郁。但康纳从不会回避真实。

他干巴巴地喝了茶，等法国人站起来，视线便追随上去：法国导师今天没穿给他接风时那套华丽的蓝色刺客袍，只着一件白衬衫配黑色小马甲，棕发系在脑后，清清爽爽的。衣衫下的腰纤细而精炼，线条过分柔软，不似刺客，更不似刺客导师。

康纳明白这想法失礼，但还是没忍住去想。刚到港口他就已经嗅到巴黎的骚动气息，到剧场咖啡厅里的一路，从马车车窗上望见的混乱也绝非假象，他有些担心法国导师这一身出门未免太缺乏警惕，却想想自己的全副武装，应该也算有个保障。

他跟着站起来，两人出了咖啡厅，在圣路易岛转了一圈，听亚诺简单说明了下巴黎目前的局势，他认真听着，不知不觉就过了红桥，到西提岛，上了屋顶。

两人慢悠悠地走在屋顶上，云朵从天空上投下巨大的影子，在满布屋顶的巴黎一块一块地斑驳着，如同巨大的伤痕。亚诺的手指往远处一指：“圣母院。”

他不知道该怎么翻译成英语，好在康纳并不在意，点点头，顺着他指的方向跃过对面的屋顶，站在那里等他。

——好像自己并不是个导师似的。亚诺跟着灵巧地跳过去，禁不住这么想。但这一想就分了神，脚底刚刚踩上屋顶半檐，不足以支撑他稳稳地站到屋顶上，重心一偏就要往下落，瞬时亚诺满脑子只剩下“糟了”和“丢脸了”两个词。

他伸手去够最近处的凸起物，够到的却是一只厚实的带茧的大手，惊讶地抬头，只望见在兜帽阴影下沉沉的无面目的脸，就被大力拉扯上去，撞进对方怀里，胸膛贴着胸膛了，听得到心脏咚咚作响。

“抱歉……”

亚诺心里对自己咬牙切齿的，不知怎会犯这种新手才会发生的低级错误，也许是因为放松而开始飘飘然了。可这本应是康纳的假期，不是他的。他连忙离开对方，整了整态势，低头拉扯好并无凌乱的衣角，听到康纳生疏的法语从头上落下：“你刚刚在想什么？”

“我的导师，我亲手杀了他。”亚诺匆忙地撒了个谎，没敢抬头，不明白自己怎么会这样失态。可他还是要面子的——至少也不能丢了法国兄弟会的面子。

沉默有些长，才再次听到康纳的声音：“我理解，我也亲手杀了我父亲。”

亚诺惊讶地抬起头来，撞进那对沉郁的棕眸里。兜帽下的脸庞充满了亚诺所熟悉的那种悔恨——对年轻时犯下的不可挽回的错误的悔恨。

亚诺找不出合适的语言接下这番话，只能无言地看着康纳转过身去，留下有些缥缈的声音：“我父亲是圣殿骑士，你应该有所耳闻……北美圣殿骑士团团长海尔森·肯威。”

亚诺觉得这话不是说给自己听的，更像是康纳对内心的罪恶感的辩解。亚诺是能理解他的，对于他们这样的人来说，“错误”的前面总是跟着“无可奈何”和“情势所迫”这样可笑的形容词。

他也忽然明白康纳为什么会在笔记本上写下那样一段话了。他体谅地选择了静默，而街道上传来的骚动很快掩盖了这奇妙的插曲，两人不约而同朝声音来源望去：暴徒在威胁市民。

亚诺习惯性摸向背后的枪袋，摸了一手空，才想起来他没打算今天当一个刺客，故而仪式性地把大部分武器都留在咖啡厅里了。虽然戴着生死相依的袖剑，但一把幻影之剑都没上。

好吧，难免来一次空中刺杀了。亚诺没时间批判自己的不谨慎，就看到北美导师拔出了斧头，高高地举过头顶，目标显然是人群中那个嚣张的罪犯。他眼睁睁看着斧头以利落的高速飞出，精准地劈在暴徒的脑袋上。暴徒轰然倒下，引得人群爆发出一阵惊呼，连亚诺都没控制住脸上的哑然。

——这可真是……狂野。不得不说，北美导师与他外表相符的力量感，实在富有魅力。

康纳攀下屋顶去，亚诺叫住他：“等等，康纳，警卫过来了。”

康纳挂在窗沿上，仰头望他，声音和神情都是冷静的，棕眸里流着金色的光：“我知道，不要紧。”

亚诺也就看着他下去了，猛兽般矫健地穿过慌乱的人群，拔出斧子甩去血迹，又敏捷地消失在转角，和警卫赶来的时间点恰好错开。亚诺在鹰眼里看着他了，赶去他上屋顶的位置，康纳正好上来了，斧子已经重新收好，望着亚诺的神色很复杂：“巴黎很乱。”

想了想，他又说：“我可以帮忙。”

亚诺从残留几丝血迹的斧头上挪开视线：“谢谢，这些小事，巴黎的刺客们还足以应付。”他觉得北美导师还是过于严肃了，像在紧张什么，想了想，补充上：“如果一会儿还碰见这样的事，我们帮忙。”

康纳颔首，像是满意了，亚诺才想到一个词：固执。

有点像伊莉丝。

亚诺的心一瞬间悲痛起来了。

康纳蹲在圣母院钟塔上的挑板上眺望巴黎的时候，亚诺从后面打量他。北美导师有着高大威猛的身躯和沉着威严的面庞，但总给人孩子般的纯真感。亚诺不知道这是否是错觉，抑或只是语言隔阂造成的误判。他没信心下定论。毕竟他觉得自己是导师里最不成熟的那个，导师之位也是半推半就地应下，而康纳却是以一人之力复兴整个北美兄弟会的人物，他不敢妄下断言。

康纳扭头望他：“亚诺，下去了。”

亚诺点头：“好，我跟上。”

亚诺看着对方信仰之跃下去了，高处的风吹过空荡荡的挑板，鹰啸盘旋在头顶，苍天和日光扑头盖脑地笼罩下来，忽然响起的钟声震荡到身体深处，有种让人想逃的窒息感。他望着脚下密密麻麻的屋顶，等了一小阵，也落下去了。从草车里出来，他拍拍身上的草叶，用鹰眼找到藏在街角的康纳——北美导师的体型和样貌，在巴黎也算得上显眼。更何况法国人对异域风情有着奇怪的着迷。

“你觉得巴黎怎样？”他走近了问。

康纳抱着双臂靠在墙边，亚诺看见他兜帽下皱起的眉头：“让人心痛。”

他的语气也是悲痛的，令亚诺的心沉下去。原来北美导师还有这样细腻温情的一面。

“巴黎是很美的城市，但现在让人心痛。”

康纳用不甚流利，却如深秋的叶子落入湖心般的悲凉的语调说。亚诺不知道浅棕色的眼里望着了什么样的故乡，能让他露出怀念而悲痛的表情来，只好苦笑：“她会好起来的。”

——时间会让一切都好起来的，与人的意志无关。

亚诺很早就认清了这一点。他无意继续沉湎在感怀里，内在抖擞了精神，望向圣母院精巧的西立面，两座钟塔夹着山墙和玫瑰窗，栏杆的龛里一串排着犹大和以色列诸王的雕像，大门线脚上层叠的圣象无声地用审判的静默俯视着他，让亚诺起了寒颤。

他扭头望向更西方，如同在逃似的：“再往前是司法宫，圣礼拜堂，太子广场，然后就是泪之桥了。抱歉，让你看到这样一个巴黎。”

“这只是在……”康纳用深邃而同情的眼睛望着他，沉吟几秒，以奇妙的语言说出一个亚诺不懂的单词，“变革。”又补充解释，“过程总是痛苦的。”

亚诺多少理解他的意思，沉默下去。巴黎的天暗下来了，不一会儿就开始落雨，硕大的雨珠敲打在泥泞的路面上，把巴黎所有破败脏乱的街道都吵醒了，空气开始散发出一股腥臭味。

哈，巴黎，这就是巴黎。北美兄弟会的人究竟是怎么想的，才会把他们敬爱的大导师送到这么一个水深火热的地狱里，还渴望给他们的导师一场“法式浪漫的假期”?

巴黎早就和浪漫沾不上关系了。虽然随着杰曼与其麾下数人的接连死亡，圣殿骑士势力随之溃散，为兄弟会赢得了暂时的胜利，但历史的车轮不会给任何人喘息之机，这里有的仍旧只是阴谋、爆乱、无穷无尽的尸体、无处不在的烧焦味和从下水道蔓延至整个城市的腥臭。

亚诺觉得自己就像踩在一整座城市的尸体上，鞋底永远沾染着泥泞和鲜血，也曾无数次想，或许这该死的一切永远都不会结束了。他从来不是乐观的人，强势到能把命运踩在脚下，和那个科西嘉出身的男人不一样——虽然他曾在那个男人身上寄托过片刻拯救法国的希望。

他沉浸在思绪里，忽然被拉住手腕。是康纳。北美导师望着他，仍旧一脸令人羡慕的稳重，棕眸里的情绪从来琢磨不透，像古老的森林一样深邃：“今天先到这里。我们回去。”

蹩脚而低沉的法语。

两人回到咖啡厅的时候都湿透了，身上沾满了不愉快的雨水腥味。亚诺习惯了，边脱着上衣，望向布满伤痕的褐色身体：“你先洗吧。”

女佣已经在浴缸里倒满热水，壁炉里烧得正旺，制造出一角落的温暖的光明。亚诺背过身去擦滴水的棕发，脱下的衣服随意耷拉在椅子上，白皙的身体上有着和康纳相似的伤痕。

康纳坐在浴缸旁的椅子上，沾湿毛巾擦拭身体，眼睛却望着法国人冷得发白的后背，一滴水从线条优美的背上滑下，也滑过康纳的心头。

他出声：“亚诺。”等亚诺回身了，继续说，“你很冷，过来吧，我不介意。”

窗外雨雾蒙蒙，康纳觉得眼前人的灵魂也像雨雾一样捉摸不定地缥缈着。他很难想象这么一个人会是法国兄弟会的导师——亚诺的灵魂似乎不在此时，也不在此地，一双深棕色的鹰眸总是无意识地陷入虚空里。

如同现在，亚诺走过来，却像是只有躯壳走了过来，拉了椅子也坐在浴缸边上，噼啪作响的炉火给他找回了一丝生气，他才仿佛活了过来，长叹一口气：“抱歉，我没想到会下雨。”

“没关系，这不重要。”康纳盯着棕色发尖滴落的水珠，苍白的皮肤因炉火而带了薄薄的微红色。亚诺抬起头来，让两人的目光撞个正着。他急忙说：“上午的茶，谢谢，我不懂茶。”像要掩饰什么，觉得自己狼狈得像个孩子。

“你喜欢什么？”

“也许……酒。”

亚诺恍然。他刚巧有一瓶查尔特勒酒，不久前莱昂送的。那孩子出任务时总有些改不掉的小毛病，时不时顺些“赃物”兴冲冲地送来。刚开始亚诺训斥他，可又不忍心打压年轻人的热情，他收敛了些，送的频率低了，种类却愈发奇怪。

亚诺起身把酒拿来，夹了两个酒杯，一人倒上小小一杯，递到康纳手里，却发现“查尔特勒酒”和“利口酒”都不会用英文说，只好举杯示意，只看见康纳一口咕咚下去，惹得他忍不住提前笑出来。

“甜的。但是，是酒。”北美导师皱着脸，怎么看怎么像吃了苦药的孩子，委屈而不解。

“是甜的。是利口酒。”笑成这样是失礼的，但笑意仍像迫不及待的春天溪流一样从亚诺冷得冰凉的唇边淌过，仿佛那个年少轻狂的幻影在身体里苏醒了一般，眼睛都笑得热乎乎的。

康纳盯着杯子，捞过酒瓶默声又倒了一杯，咕咚咕咚地灌下去，亚诺连忙抓住他的手：“不习惯就不用喝。”

康纳的身体是烫的，从掌心直烫到亚诺胸腔里，但他没敢放手，毕竟北美导师的眼神已经像猛兽一样了。亚诺看不懂这张深沉的脸庞下究竟是什么心绪，康纳似乎想说什么，却久久没有开口。被如猎物般注视了好一阵，整个人都快要烧起来的时候，康纳终于把酒杯放下了。

亚诺连忙把自己手里的这杯一口喝下，果然甜得发酥：“等雨停了，我们去酒馆。”

康纳还是沉默地望着他，有种遥远的深沉，许久才点点头。女佣在这时敲了敲门，亚诺得救似的立刻让她进来把湿衣服都抱走。等两人都搽身更衣完毕，他们的衣服已经洗好，并排晾在阁楼上，一大一小，随风轻轻摇晃着。

2

巴黎的夜笼罩下来，把肮脏和血污都隐藏进黑暗的角落里。亚诺正要带康纳去酒馆，莱昂就来了，说其他导师要见康纳。

三人往秘密总部去。莱昂熟络地往康纳身边站，在康纳高大身躯和沉稳神情的衬托下，分外显出还是个孩子的模样，雀跃而好奇的：“您对巴黎之行的印象如何？希望多里安导师没给我们丢脸。”

亚诺给了他一眼。不知道这孩子哪里学来的坏兴趣，愈发乐于调侃年轻的导师。他永远不会知道自己差点在北美导师面前掉下屋顶的——亚诺不会给他这个机会。

“巴黎的情况不乐观。”

康纳望向窗外的街道。西缇岛算是巴黎里相对平和的地方，他的视线却似乎从河面上掠过，一直望到法国最混乱的灵魂里去。

“自由……和秩序并非绝对的对立。”

莱昂睁着眼一脸茫然，对于他来说这个话题还为时过早。亚诺拍拍他的背后：“先带路吧。”

莱昂不满地扁扁嘴，却还是灵敏地窜到街上去。等到了总部，另外三位导师接待了康纳，他才把亚诺拉到一边：“你为什么不让康纳导师帮忙？”

“帮什么？”亚诺望着莱昂孩子气的面庞，那双明亮的眼睛里还满溢着宝贵的纯真，苦笑，“我们的问题本就应该由我们自己解决，康纳在新大陆肯定有很多事够他操心的了，你也不想破坏他的假期吧？”

“假期?你说真的？”莱昂瞪大了眼睛，脸上充满了不可置信的惊讶，声音都拔高了，“在现在的巴黎？”

“嘘——”

“怪不得你一直带着康纳导师悠哉游哉的，我还以为你又想逃了。”

“嘿，你到底怎么看我的？”亚诺不知道此时对莱昂产生的这种怜爱的忧愁，是不是和比雷克当年对他一样。“总而言之，你有什么建议吗？”

莱昂转了转眼睛，亚诺就知道这孩子又有新点子了，“能不能……让康纳导师给我指导一下?”他又急急忙忙辩解，“不是说亚诺的教导有什么问题，但是我很好奇，毕竟多少听了些传言……”

“我知道，但也许你该自己问问他。”亚诺笑着望向不远处的北美导师，高大的男人光是站着，就似乎能吸引住他人全部的目光，也难怪莱昂这个多少有些别扭的孩子，对一脸严肃的异族男人也难得愿意主动亲近，“我想……他不会拒绝的。”

莱昂的视线在两个导师之间走了一圈：“……你觉得他怎样？”

亚诺收回了视线，眼中还留下些许微雨般的笑意：“康纳吗？很可靠，而且实力很强，至少在我之上。”

“哇，比你还强，那可真是值得期待！”莱昂跃跃欲试地转动手臂，顺口问了一句，“接下来你打算带康纳导师去哪儿?”

“酒馆。”

这一个词就扑灭了莱昂的雀跃，让他皱起眉来。

“亚诺……我觉得去酒馆不是个好主意……”

自从亚诺以庆祝他进入兄弟会之名，在酒馆里喝得酩酊大醉，被刺客们一脸复杂地扛回兄弟会总部后，莱昂就暗暗发誓，必须要盯住这个年轻的导师，让他远离酒精，而显然其他导师和他意见一致。

但亚诺明显没有这个自觉，还皱了眉：“或者你觉得，哪里还有适合的地方可以招待北美导师?”

这分明是挑衅，但莱昂从不和他客气，即便他是自己的导师：“看看剧，或者打打牌，甚至继续你们的屋顶观光，都比去泡酒馆好。”

“康纳听不懂那么多法语，看剧是不可能的。”莱昂觉得亚诺的样子就像在护短，他在其他导师面前为自己担保时也是这样，他总有理由，抱着双臂说得头头是道的，“而打牌，不，那是赌博，不能用来招待客人，莱昂。”

“好吧，你是怎么想到要去酒馆的？”

“你送我的那瓶酒。”

“噢——”莱昂有些后悔了，“但是这不是理由！你要是喝醉了怎么办？”

“我有分寸。”

莱昂将信将疑地看着自己的导师，最后还是认命地叹了口气：“出了什么事我可不帮你擦屁股噢。”

亚诺伸手来一把揉他的脑袋，师徒俩笑得傻兮兮的。等一切事情谈妥，两位导师要走了，莱昂望着亚诺和康纳并排走在一起的背影，忽然觉得，如果有这么一个人走在亚诺身边，他的身影看上去就不会总是如此孤独了。

他希望给亚诺些小礼物能让他开心一些，至少感到不那么寂寞。亚诺虽然已经回到兄弟会并应下了导师之位，莱昂还是觉得他仿佛在逃避什么。也许是痛苦，也许是想要遗忘痛苦而不得的绝望。

莱昂想了想，又望向窝在椅子里看书的奎马。

他还是对自己的导师放不下心来。

3

康纳知道，从手里握住酒杯的那一刻起，法国人的心思终于不在自己身上了。之前能明显感觉到对方那小心而不显刻意的关照。康纳可没有傻到认为这些日子的无所事事是因为巴黎兄弟会暂时不需要他的帮助。

但休息对他来说为时过早。

不过他并不想辜负刺客兄弟们和眼前这位法国人的好意，虽然他开始觉得来酒馆并不是个好主意了——法国导师拿酒杯的手已经开始摇晃，深褐色的眸子也像一片被揉皱的湖一样波动起来。

康纳看着他沉默着一杯杯把酒往下灌，好像那些液体并不存在体积，全都消融在亚诺那望着虚空的伤感眼神里，看着实在令人担心。

“喂，亚诺……不聊些什么吗？”

亚诺望了望康纳抓住自己手腕的手，视线又慢慢移动到康纳脸上，像是忽然记起身边还有一个人了，恍然地笑笑：“是该聊聊……啊，我不该光顾着自己喝酒。”

他郑重其事地放下酒杯，朝康纳侧过身子，一只手在吧台上撑住脸，眼里满是笑意的风情：“聊你的事还是我的事？”

康纳几乎要落入这双眼睛的深湖里了。他没法想象一个男人能露出这样柔软而勾人的眼神来。他过往接触的人都像是冬天山头上的巨岩，有着坚硬而寒冷的沧桑灵魂。如同阿基里斯，如同他那个分道扬镳的父亲，如同他自己。

他从不掩饰自己的意图：“说说你的事吧，亚诺。”

“我吗？你想知道什么？”亚诺的嘴角也在笑，康纳实在不知道他是故意的，还是因为酒精的蛊惑。

康纳甚至觉得自己也醉了，不然他不会觉得昏黄灯光下的男人正试图勾引他。

“虽然我不想这么说——但你有事瞒着我，亚诺。”

“噢，噢，这么说你猜到了——”亚诺忽然伸出手指来摁住莫霍克人深色的唇，康纳没预料到，结结实实吓了一跳，愣在那里。

亚诺在自己唇前竖起手指：“嘘，这只是一片好意，希望你不要介意。享受它吧，康纳。”

康纳真受不了这个。法国人是真的醉了，连声音都似乎有种撒娇的味道。亚诺不拿开那温热的手指，他就既不敢动，也不敢说话，无来由的兴奋让肌肉都紧绷起来。

“我很抱歉巴黎现在是这样，我很抱歉，康纳，这本来应该是一次美好的旅程。”亚诺拿开了手，在康纳心中勾起一抹陌生的寂寞感。

“……不，这不是你的错。它很好了。”

康纳干巴巴地说。他不会撒谎。

“所以我们换个问题如何？”

康纳实在不擅长应付这样的狡猾，竟觉得局促。他当然想要了解面前的男人，只是在这样的情景下，他不知该如何问起。

昏黄的灯光和耳边的嘈杂伙同酒精煽动了他，让他伸出手去触摸对方鼻梁到面颊的那道令人心痒的疤。

“那么……我想知道这个是怎么来的。”

“这个?”

亚诺闭着眼，感受莫霍克人粗糙的手指从那道受伤的皮肤上缓缓抚过的触感，像只享受的猫。他不知道这一举动在康纳心中激起了怎样的涟漪，只是任由理智的离去，急切地追寻着许久不曾感受的温暖。

“德拉塞尔先生——我养父被谋杀那天，也是伊莉丝的悲剧开始的那天留下的。枪托砸的。”

伊莉丝。

康纳的手顿了顿，他终于捉到了笼罩着亚诺的那片迷雾。若是年轻时的他，一定会不计后果地刨根问底。但现在的他还是学会了收敛——如果阿基里斯会把这一举动叫做成长的话。

只是亚诺绝口不提自己的入狱和受难，让康纳的胸口有些闷。他还是多少了解过法国导师的背景的。

“我也被枪托砸过。那也是我人生的转折点。”无来由的失落促使康纳收回手来。

“你没留下伤疤吗？”亚诺忽然睁开眼睛，又把康纳吓了吓，他还没来得及反应，亚诺就急急忙忙凑上来，两只手捧住他的脸看，“真的没有，这不公平。”

康纳发觉自己永远跟不上法国导师的举动，任由对方拨开他早已重新长长的黑发，温暖的双手肆无忌惮地拨弄着他经年不曾感受过触摸的面颊。

亚诺离得那么近，近到康纳能听到自己略微失控的心跳。他着迷地盯着近在咫尺的面庞，几乎是无意识地说：“因为砸在了太阳穴上，我晕过去了……”

他这一说，亚诺的手指便好奇而急切地穿进他的黑发里去，仿佛是直接触摸到灵魂里去那般，让康纳起了一阵欢愉的战栗，他不得不动用了意志力让自己不去推开法国导师——又或者是拥抱对方。

“但是我也晕过去了。”亚诺的声音听着甚至带了委屈。他擅自弄乱了北美导师的黑发，又用手指梳理整齐，悻悻地坐回椅子上。

“那道疤不难看。”康纳生硬地挤出话语，“你还是很好看，亚诺。”

他看到对方愣了愣，因讶异睁大的眸子如同瞬间点亮的星辰，而后慢慢地露出一丝浅淡的微笑来。

“谢谢你，康纳。”

康纳脸上有些烧，觉得对方是故意要把存在刻进他的心底去了。

“也许你想谈谈……刚才提到的伊莉丝，如果你不介意的话。”为了不伤害亚诺的感情，康纳也学会了委婉。

亚诺的手又重新拿起了酒杯，可稍作停顿又放下，连唇都边的苦笑都染上醉酒的迷茫。

“……她是我的青梅竹马，德拉塞尔先生的女儿，一个圣殿骑士，我曾经的恋人。”

那双深褐色的眼睛转向康纳，带着看得见的悔恨的苦笑，和看不见的泪水。

“从失去她的那一刻起，那个会为她偷苹果、和她一起闯祸的男孩也死了。”

康纳无法回应。一瞬间他发觉心底只有一个阴暗的念头：他很难走进对方的心里去。那个叫伊莉丝的圣殿骑士即便死去了，也仍占据着法国人的心。

——这才是不公平。

他默默地拿起酒杯，一口灌下。酒馆仍旧在夜晚吵闹着，陆陆续续有人进来，加入这场酒精的欢宴里，聚合成一只庞大的不肯入睡的巨兽，盘踞在巴黎稀稀落落的灯火中。

亚诺虽然一直在为巴黎的不体面道歉，拉法叶的描述和现实的冲突也令康纳多少有些失望，可现在他最在乎的东西与一切大义和责任都无关，只关乎私欲。

想要进入一个人的心里的私欲。

康纳从来都只为自己而行动。就算是要拯救他的村庄，那也是他自己的愿望。但现在他却因为某些尚不能理解的感觉，而变得迟疑了。

他总不能对亚诺说，忘了她吧，跟我去我的故乡。

莫霍克人的处事方式不适合这里。

亚诺给他斟酒：“我可以问一个问题吗？”

康纳从思绪的泥潭中挣脱出来，看向扰乱他的心的男人：“什么问题。”

“你是怎么长得——我是说，你很高大，也许可以让我认识的一个人参考参考。”

既然亚诺选择了避而不谈，康纳也不会再追问下去。他不希望引起对方的不愉快。可是对于这个问题，他再怎么想也只有一个答案：“天生的。”

于是他自然而然得到了对方忍俊不禁的笑容。

“我想也是。不过，真是个残忍的答案，我都不忍心告诉他了。”

“谁？”

“波拿巴。你知道的，就是那个喜欢用大炮的家伙——”

康纳可不乐意再听亚诺嘴里蹦出更多人的名字了。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊了很多，更多的却是无关紧要的事情。比如莫霍克的风俗，或是巴黎的怪谈，两种语言夹杂着肢体动作，和用酒在吧台上画下的淡淡痕迹。康纳的酒喝得很慢，亚诺却像是玩了命地喝。到最后法国人醉得眼睛都要睁不开了，却还能扒到康纳身边，赞叹地到处摸摸莫霍克人深色的肌肉。酒馆主人都忍不住插话：“这家伙醉了就跟疯了一样，劝你在他闹事之前快点带他回家去吧，我的朋友。”

是该回去了。康纳不想亚诺再继续喝下去，他察觉到亚诺的痛苦，可用酒精麻痹绝对不是正确的处理方式。

亚诺已经倒在他肩头了，完全不顾周围时不时投来的探寻的目光。康纳夺下亚诺的酒杯：“我们该回去了。”

也只有这件事，他能拿回自己平时的硬气做派。

亚诺沉默了一阵，忽然说：“我不知道该怎么办。”

康纳确信自己没听错这句话中的哽咽。

犹豫了一瞬，他伸出手揽过对方的腰：“先回去。”

他还没有得到亚诺的回答，不远处就传来一声戏谑的呼哨：“嘿，看那两人！”

康纳极快地瞪了挑事的人一眼，那人缩了一缩，又反而更嚣张了一截：“看什么看，要恶心人就到别处去！别他妈在这里给人看了反胃！”

对方继续叽里咕噜说了很多康纳听不懂的话，可康纳无意与对方争执，给酒馆老板付了钱，扶着亚诺正要走的时候，不知道什么话刺激到了亚诺，明显地感觉到怀里的人的僵硬。

然后康纳也不知道这是第几次，他的反应跟不上亚诺的动作了。他几乎是被粗鲁地推开，就看到亚诺冲上去给了对方一拳，直把对方砸到墙上去，然后混乱就像忽然被惊醒的野兽一样嚗动起来，只一瞬间，咒骂和暴力就充满了这间曾在昏黄灯光下平和安静的小酒馆。

即便已经醉了八分以上，亚诺的身手依旧灵敏有力，这只猎豹在腾转跳跃间刷刷放倒了一地嗷嗷叫的人——可这仍旧是只醉酒的猎豹，摇摇晃晃的身形有太多破绽，在康纳觉得适可而止想要阻止前，那瓶酒已经敲在了亚诺背上。

亚诺往前踉跄了几步，康纳的意识也空白了一瞬。他大步走上前，扯住那人往墙上贯倒，把亚诺往肩上一扛，沉着脸就往外走。还有人不要命地冲上来，康纳抬脚就把他踹出门外。

他无声地扫视一圈还要拿着椅子和刀枪扑上来的人，逆光的身影像是忽然从夜色中潜行出现巨大的兽之王。可总还有人不知深浅地举着刀刺过来，他闪身躲过刀锋，抓住对方的手腕，只着力一拧便听到脱臼和惨叫的声音同时传来。他把那人甩在地上，围着的人互相用闪烁的眼神望望，却没人再敢上前。康纳不想久留，踩着一地狼藉，从闷热的屋内走到阴凉的街道上。

亚诺在他肩上挣动着：“我没受伤……我还能教训那家伙！”

康纳不说话，阴着脸往前走。

“康纳！康纳……放我下来！”

有气无力的手拍在康纳背上，从这几声叫喊里已经听不出理智的痕迹了。康纳走了几步，心里叹了口气，把肩上的人放下来。可亚诺脚刚着地就顺着康纳的身子滑下去，根本站不住了，康纳不得不又赶紧扶稳了他。

葡萄酒的香气扑面而来，康纳皱了皱眉，拖着不安分的法国导师，让他把一只手臂搭在自己身上，动手解对方的衣衫。

亚诺胡乱推他的手：“我要……回去！”

“不行。”手上一急，加上亚诺在捣乱，衬衫最下面的扣子崩开去，法国人线条精瘦的腰身在黑夜里白晃晃地亮出来，康纳晃神的瞬间，亚诺像一条鱼一样从他怀里溜出去了。

康纳眼疾手快也只抓住了衬衫一角，亚诺就势把衣服脱了个干净，康纳终于忍不住发出一声低吼：“回来！”

亚诺停住了，回过头来，眼睛里满是迷茫，脸颊红红的，似乎不知道自己在干什么。康纳利落地脱掉自己的外套，一把把法国人套住了，两只手臂都好好塞进袖子里，恰好露出三节手指。

康纳不知道是不是自己的气势吓着了对方，亚诺乖乖任他摆弄着，睁着眼凝视他，又好像不认识他的样子。

康纳重新搭起亚诺的手臂，醉酒的人摇摇晃晃地挂在他身上，没有半分法国兄弟会导师该有的样子，却很真实。康纳牢牢扶着对方纤细却结实的腰肢，难以抑制的冲动从腰腹间升腾起来，像嗅到猎物而兴奋的狼一般。这感觉陌生而新奇，但他只是安静地半抱着对方那火热的不知羞耻的身体，不解风情地矗立着。

“抱歉，我不小心看到了你的笔记……”

亚诺缓缓说着，声音低沉下去。他踮着脚往康纳耳边靠，却只够着肩膀，一头栽进气息浓厚的颈窝里，话语在康纳耳垂下方热热地吹着气，把康纳撩拨得躁动起来，如同也醉了，根本没认真听亚诺的话：“我的笔记?”

“一生都在做错事之类的，我也一样，康纳，我也一样。”亚诺的声音是从鼻子里哼出来的，醉酒让他的英语更不利索了，嘟嘟囔囔的，带着令人心疼的抽噎。脚也索性不走了，整个人热乎乎地贴到康纳身上去，“我什么都没有了……因为我搞砸了所有事，所有。”

康纳感觉有眼泪滚烫地流进他的颈窝，一路滑向胸口。他沉默地抱起法国人，对方极自然地环住他的肩膀，过于亲密的距离。在亚诺心里横冲直撞的激烈的痛苦终于在黑夜的冷寂中安静下去，他窝在康纳的怀抱里，没了力气。

康纳抱着他在最近处的长椅上坐下了。夜沉沉地黑，远远的间或传来几声狗吠，月光落在皮肤上，冰凉。

不善言辞的莫霍克男人，只默默听着另一个男人的无声的泪水。怀里的人滚烫滚烫的，烫到他心里去，一颗心都燥热着颤抖。

然后泪水渐渐没了声息，湿漉漉的颈窝里传来熟睡的平稳呼吸。头顶的屋顶窸窸窣窣，落下一道黑影，是一脸担忧的莱昂。马车从街口咯哒咯哒地过来了，如同夜晚的幽灵。

康纳只是摇了摇头，抱紧了怀里的男人。

4

把怀里的人轻放在床上，康纳替亚诺脱掉了靴子，还穿着他的衣服的亚诺便背过身去，双臂一抱，蜷着身子陷入更深的睡梦中。

莱昂从门后探出半个脑袋：“他睡着了？”

康纳颔首。莱昂走进来，没带来一片脚步声，亚诺把他训练得很好。他站在床边望着自己的导师叹气。

“抱歉，让你看到了，他一喝醉就这样。”

“没关系。”

“新的住处安排好了，我现在带你过去，康纳导师。”

“谢谢，不必了，我住在这里就好。”

莱昂惊讶地望向高大的异族男人，他的眉眼在微弱的光线下深邃如夜晚不经意一瞥的雕像，目光沉沉地落在亚诺脸上。

“我不放心。”

他说。

幸好亚诺没听到这句话。莱昂暗想。虽然他时常也有同样的感觉。

“好吧，由你决定，康纳导师。那么我就不打扰了。”莱昂走向房门，忽然记起什么般蓦然回头，“亚诺……我是说我们的导师，就麻烦你了。”

房门悄然关上。康纳简单洗了洗脸和双手，熄灭了灯，在黑暗中爬上床去。承受了两个成年男人重量的床不满地响了几声，被康纳落在枕头上的脑袋压下去。

他自然而然和亚诺转向同一个方向，犹豫了一瞬，环上对方的腰——这比把手臂收在胸前睡觉要舒畅多了，而且有种说不上来的安心感。很温暖。

有一瞬间他觉得自己和亚诺就像两匹受伤的狼。很久以前他在雪地里追着血迹，一直追到山洞里看到的两匹受伤的狼。它们一大一小，喘气的时候血从伤口里滴滴答答地落下，在雪地里开出鲜红的花，为猎人提供了追踪的痕迹。

所以康纳从不喘气。亚诺也是——直到酒精让他放下了自我折磨的理性。

他心里曾经装满了某个人，胜过兄弟会，胜过他自己。那个人不在了，他就像没了心脏，胸腔里吹着满山谷的风，空荡荡的，又凄凉。

康纳终于明白为什么亚诺像一片梦境里的影子一样了。失去了所有的亲人，是他们拥有的相似的伤痕，让康纳有种同病相怜的颤动。拥抱不仅仅是想给对方一点温暖，更重要的是，康纳自己也终于感到冷了。

孤独而悲哀的冷。

酒精不能灌醉他，却也能让他很快睡过去了。亚诺便是在这样一个充满冬天的林木气息的怀里醒来。扭头望见业已熟悉的北美导师的沉静睡颜，袭来的头疼让他禁不住发出一声呜咽。

也让康纳醒了过来。

刺客们一向睡得很轻。

“我想……我昨晚喝过头了。”亚诺撑着脑袋坐起来，“希望我没做什么出格的事。”

“你在酒馆里闹了一通。”康纳向来直言不讳。

亚诺发出一声长长的呻吟，不知是因为头疼还是懊悔，抑或两者都是。他这才注意到自己穿着康纳的刺客袍——树木气息的来源，而且也注意到康纳搭在他身上的手臂了。

“你的衣服不能穿了，我把我的借给你。”康纳察觉了他的视线，收回了手坐起来，解释得言简意赅，“抱着睡更舒服一些，床太小了。”

“噢，谢谢。真庆幸我没做别的荒唐事。”亚诺使劲揉搓着脸，试图让自己清醒过来，“还有床的事……呜，等等，抱歉，我先去醒醒酒。”

他从床上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地下楼去，莱昂在楼梯口截住他，一脸没好气：“看来我的导师终于醒了。你记得发生什么了吗？你该想想怎么跟其他导师解释。”

“好的，好的——我的错，我会检讨。”亚诺靠着墙，忍着头疼，眯缝着眼睛找水盆，“先说另一件事，康纳的住处你找好了吗？”

莱昂脸上更加不满了：“找好了。要知道，符合隐秘又方便、不会引人注目、多种族混居但不脏乱的要求的地方有多难，没来到巴黎前我也没想到她会乱成这样。鉴于这个任务的难度，我想我值得一个好的奖励，比如袖剑。”

“不行，你还太小。”亚诺摇摇头，可一摇头就疼得他直抽冷气，“当然，你做得很好，想想别的奖励。那么，去告诉康纳吧。”

“我不小了，会喝醉了在酒馆里大闹的你才像孩子。顺便说，昨晚回来以后我就告诉过他新住处找好了，但是他想留在剧场咖啡厅。”莱昂眼睛里浮现出玩味的神色来，他挑挑眉，“我觉得康纳导师喜欢你，亚诺。”

“什么？”亚诺不能理解这句话。

“字面意思，他对你有好感。”

噢，上帝啊。有个小人在亚诺心里喊。

亚诺把莱昂拨到一边，找到水盆，舀起冷水拍了拍脸，但他一点儿没觉得清醒了。

“嘿，别又打算逃！”莱昂追上来，“昨晚我去接你的时候，他抱着你像抱着宝贝似的。”

“别说胡话，难道你抱得动我?”亚诺用冰凉的手捏徒弟的脸颊。

等几年看着吧。莱昂挣脱开，心里忿忿，嘴上仍不屈服：“可是我叫了马车！还是让奎马大师帮忙的！”

“行了，再说胡话下个月没有剑术训练。”听莱昂一声哀嚎，亚诺终于找回些清醒，拍拍徒弟的肩膀，“好了，赶紧想你的奖励去。记住，不许再提这件事。”

莱昂扁嘴：“那封口费呢？”

“剑术课。”

“成交。”

终于把小机灵鬼送走，亚诺用毛巾擦干脸，脱下身上的刺客袍，鬼使神差地凑上去闻了闻。

森林，雪地，猛兽。这是康纳的味道给亚诺的联想，同时也让他的脑子慢慢记起，自己是怎样哭得一塌糊涂，还钻进北美导师的怀里一个劲说胡话的。

噢，上帝啊。亚诺心里的小人又在喊。这可比闹酒馆要荒唐多了。

“亚诺。”

亚诺差点没跳起来，回头看是康纳，想起莱昂的话，顿时慌张起来，抱着对方的衣服就像抱着对方一样糟糕，心脏咚咚作响。

“噢，你的衣服，谢谢，会给你洗好的……”

亚诺避开康纳的眼睛。他并非未经人事，有段时间甚至称得上浪荡……可康纳的眼睛，那样一双透彻的眼睛，似乎能把他的灵魂逼到角落里。

“有你的信。古兹夫人送来的。”

康纳似乎不在意他的失态。亚诺接过信来拆开看，听到康纳的声音从头上落下：“你还好吗？”

“没问题。”亚诺快速扫过信上的内容，脑子里却全是康纳的模样——他穿着刚到法国时的那身衣服，裁剪合身的制服在野性中加入了理性的高雅。

可衣服遮挡不住布料下厚实的胸背和腰腹，充满侵略感的力量美。还有深邃而富有异域风情的眉眼，眼中的清澈和深沉……等等，该死。

如果莱昂没说那些话……这臭小鬼。

亚诺把信折起，丢进厨房灶台的火里：“有个任务。”

“我也去。”康纳的回应快得亚诺没了拒绝的时机。


	2. Chapter 2

5

“不让你的客人一起进来吗？这可有点失礼。”

法兰西的皇帝在桌上撑起双手，好整以暇地把蓝色的目光投向便装的刺客。这是他第一次看到刺客卸下那身标志般的、带有危险气息的衣衫的样子，好似可以轻易掌控那般，无防备地在一个觊觎他的男人面前暴露了俊美的面庞——当然，皇帝的心意，刺客本人并不知情。

“不必了。这次找我来是什么事？”

刺客很少表露情绪，在法兰西亚德不怎么愉快的遭遇又使得他愈发冷淡，虽然那已经是遥远的过去。但自从波拿巴称帝之后，他们之间就再没有那种恶作剧般的默契，刺客对他采取了远离和防备的态度。波拿巴感到遗憾，但仅仅只是遗憾而已。他能掌握一个帝国，如战争之神般驰骋于欧罗巴的大地之上，却深知自己无法掌握面前的人。

“我和我的新皇后的宴会需要护卫，这是一次不公开的活动。”

这当然不是借口，虽然波拿巴确实想知道出现在刺客身边的深肤色男人是谁。在他收到的寥寥情报中，除了那个曾给他惹了点小麻烦的孩子和不再出现的德拉塞尔家的红发小姐，他还从未见过刺客把谁长久地带在身边。这是一只孤独的法兰西雄鹰。

“虽然在信里你没提到皇后也在我的护卫范围内……不过我还是提醒你一点，既然选择合作，相互信任是很重要的。我想你应该没有人手不足到需要动用我们之间的关系的地步。”

刺客没有拒绝，但明显的刺探显然令他不甚愉快。皇帝喜欢他用“我们之间”这个形容，露出一个表达友好的笑容：“你可以把这当作一种私人的……好奇。”

他站起来，背着双手，从桌子后方踱步靠近了刺客。轻装让刺客健美的身体线条显露无遗，而长久的文书工作和奢华生活却令法兰西的皇帝开始显出富态。他对刺客隐秘的爱慕中也带着一种对美的欣赏和拥有的向往。

“这可不是一个……明智的行为。”

刺客的声音不带感情。

波拿巴从刺客左边踱到右边，遗憾地望向对方无情绪的脸，鼻梁到脸颊那道浅浅的伤疤仍旧有种令人心痒的性感。

“你可以再考虑考虑，从另一个角度上说，这算是交换情报。”

法兰西的皇帝仍旧不死心。毕竟即便是假想的敌人，不掌握其情报可不是他的作风。

“我们目前没有需要交换的情报——”

刺客忽然顿了顿，波拿巴终于看到他卸下了公式化的疏离，平淡的脸上有了犹豫的情绪：“……波拿巴，建议你不要妄图干涉兄弟会的内部事务。”

噢，所以他认为这是单纯的情报刺探？波拿巴的苦笑没有浮上面庞，仅沉在看不见的眼底：“听说昨晚你做了件有意思的事。”

“波拿巴——”

“也许下次你该叫上我。”

刺客扶住额头：“不，不会有下次。”

“那真是可惜。”波拿巴很轻松就靠近了刺客。虽然刺客的态度上冷淡许多，身体上仍旧毫无芥蒂——这一点多少安抚了皇帝心中那若有若无的怨怒，“——酒气很重。你可以借用我的浴室，你也不想在你的客人面前过于失礼吧。别担心，这期间我会招待他的。”

“谢谢，不过不必了。时间和地点你在信里都说清楚了，还有什么补充吗？”

皇帝的妥协并没能多留下刺客一秒，他还是急着要走。可这急着要走和当年又那么不同，当年的确是时间紧迫，现在却是一种公事公办的漠然。

而且，波拿巴察觉到对方的心不在焉。顺着情绪的细线摸索过去，能感觉到刺客在意的是房顶上的同伴。作为一个合格的刺客，他本不该暴露自己的心绪所向——何况这令波拿巴多少有些恼怒了。

孤独的雄鹰就该是孤独的。如果他需要陪伴，至少也得是法兰西的王。屋顶上的家伙又是什么来头？

波拿巴不再克制语气中的不耐：“没什么需要注意的了，我一向信任你的能力。不过，你就不想多留一会儿?就算是要从我这里问出什么也好——比如关于那些‘圣器’，我是不是有新的打算……”

“这可不适合用来开玩笑，波拿巴。”

刺客打断话语的瞬间有了杀气，即便他投过来的是一个冰冷的眼神，波拿巴也至少赢得了这一刻。

但胜利是短暂的，丢下警告后，刺客的心思又回到在屋顶上等待的人身上，自作主张地说了句“这个话题就此打住，我会按时赴约”就要走。也许是因为被忽视的不快，也许是因为他急匆匆要离开这儿的举动，让皇帝一时忘了克制。

“站住。”

刺客停住了脚步。因为那从后方而来的寒意，和话中命令式的咄咄逼人。

“——你依然认为我是叛徒?”

没有了平日那睥睨的余裕，波拿巴似乎随时要化身野兽扑上来，眼神中满是危险。但刺客仅仅是微皱眉头：“不，你误会了。我们从来就没有达到能够背叛对方的关系。”

“所以兄弟会选择暂时和我结盟，不过是利用我来结束这场持久得令人生厌的混乱?”波拿巴一声冷哼，步步逼近了刺客，“然后，一旦判断我是有害的，就会像你们一贯做的那样，让我神不知鬼不觉地从众人眼前消失?”

刺客并不知道波拿巴心底隐秘的欲望，也就不知道他为何会突然失控。在对方抓住自己的手腕时，也仅是困惑地发问：“不过是利益一致。我想这是我们一直以来的共识。你到底想说什么？”

波拿巴望着刺客俊美的面容。这是个充满罪恶的男人，他的双手沾满了鲜血，却仍能无辜地举着自由的大旗，在自己的土地上嚣张来去。如果不是皇帝怀着对他那无法言说的情愫，又怎么能容忍这样的挑衅。

他放开了刺客的手腕，重新把手背在挺直的身体后方：“利益——利益，是这样的。也只是这样罢了。但我不会轻易倒下，希望你们了解这一点。”

在这一刻，也仅是这一刻，波拿巴产生了为眼前的男人放弃自己的大业的冲动。但在刺客的身影消失在门后时，位居高处的冰冷又重新占据了他的灵魂。

6

虽说莫霍克人总是一副深沉而稳重的神情，但当亚诺回到屋顶，在对方脸上看到赌气般的不耐时，未免感到惊讶了——他确信自己没看错，康纳是在赌气。像个大孩子那般。

在走向对方的短短距离里，亚诺想了无数种可能，却没什么头绪，最后只归结于北美导师对法国兄弟会的方针的不满，便说：“康纳，我想你对我们选择波拿巴是有异议的，毕竟你最后并没有选择华盛顿——”

“他不是个合适的盟友。”

康纳的语气硬邦邦的。亚诺则放缓了声音。

“现阶段我们别无选择。当自由的主张走向极端，尽头也只有混沌和无序，那并非我们的信条所求。法兰西这些年所经历的一切就是最好的证明。”

“但选择独裁者是一种倒退，波拿巴并没有让法国走上正轨。”

康纳丝毫没有让步。关于法国目前的混乱和并未按预期到来的稳定局势，其他导师也已在昨日向康纳进行了说明。面对其他导师时，亚诺仍感到处境的微妙，因而说明结束时便匆匆拉康纳去了酒馆——在那时，康纳还并未表现出对法国兄弟会的异议。

“……可是，从某些程度上来说，波拿巴的能力和声望，必然决定了他是当时的最佳选择。法兰西已经经不起更多混乱了，而且你知道，反法联盟从未真正战败，圣殿骑士在操纵着这一切，他们现在想要的就是扑灭自由的火焰。”

亚诺试着解释。两人悄无声息地落回地面，混入来往的人群。迎面走来的人把并排走的两人冲散，康纳便粗鲁地拨开对方，重新走回亚诺身边来。他看着有些烦躁。

“——所以为了抗衡圣殿骑士，兄弟会不得不在极力维护虚假的秩序，甚至不惜选择一个独裁者?”

对局势的评判很好地掩盖了康纳的真心。他自然了解法国的情势和北美大陆的天差地别，兄弟会也并非排斥合理的秩序，选择波拿巴不过是权宜之计。可在屋顶透过窗子看到的种种，却令他无法安然处之——法兰西的皇帝明显对法国导师怀着暧昧的意图，而亚诺本人却浑然不觉，如同猎物任由捕食者接近般毫无防备。他甚至不在乎波拿巴那样咄咄逼人地攥着他的手腕。

但康纳在乎。他就像一头被侵犯领地的狼王那般起了怒意，却无法坦然表达，结果只能别扭地表现为毫不留情的说教和批判。在追溯了父亲和阿基里斯的过去后，他本不该说出这样偏激的话，可波拿巴刻意碰触法国导师的举动，着实激怒他了。

他实在不理解法国人怎么可以将自身安危这样轻飘飘的置之度外，除非亚诺真的如此笃定波拿巴不会伤害他；难道在他的鹰眼里，波拿巴被识别为友方?

“既然对我们的做法存疑，那么，在法国期间，就由你来监督我们如何，康纳导师?选择波拿巴确实存在很大的风险，不然如今我们早已取回了安宁。纪晓姆他们应该就法国兄弟会今后的安排，征询过你的意见了。”

严肃起面庞的亚诺眼角还带着宿醉的微红，多少削了些气势。

“你同意他们的做法吗？我需要听到你的真心话，亚诺。”

法国人因他的话语而明显凝滞了一刻。兄弟会本部那场排除这位新晋导师的谈话本就显得疑雾重重，康纳本以为原因更重于亚诺坚持给他一个假期而刻意远离事务话题，事实却是法国兄弟会领导层的意见相左。可直到谈到波拿巴的话题前，亚诺从未提过自己的主张，甚至现在还站在其他导师的观点上说话。

康纳想听他的真心话，动心的也是那个真实得有些狼狈的他。

“……这路上走着的全是国王，康纳。”

许久，他才听到亚诺沉郁的声音，沉郁如大雨落在泥泞的道路上。他随着亚诺的目光，望向街道上或满脸倦容、或激昂忿忿的人群。地面还留着已然褪色的血迹和焚烧的痕迹，墙上的弹孔是法兰西的伤痕。

“这是个危险的想法，亚诺。”

“事实如此，康纳。他们曾经能决定把哪个倒霉的家伙送上断头台，也是他们把波拿巴推上王座，现在他们又开始厌倦和为自己选择造成的结果不堪重负，而寻求新的依靠了——不管那是圣殿骑士还是另一个拿破仑·波拿巴。”

顿了顿，他朝康纳露出带着歉意的苦笑：“这是我个人的浅见，让你见笑了。”

“你不赞成选择波拿巴。”

“不赞成，但没有选择。早在法兰西亚德，他的野心就开始膨胀了……不，或许更早。要不是他极度相信自己，他或许是圣殿骑士拉拢的最佳人选。”

“……那就不该让他那样随意靠近你，太危险了。”

亚诺只当这是年长者对后辈的教诲，他还没能把康纳的言语和莱昂早上的提示联系在一起：“的确。我和波拿巴第一次遇见的时候，他可是成功用枪指着我的胸口、我的袖剑甚至还来不及抵上他的脖……”(*注1)

话音未落，亚诺忽然被用力拽住手腕。他下意识弹出袖剑，却连这只手也被抓住，抬头上望，康纳阴沉沉的脸隐在兜帽里，声音低沉而冷酷。

“——那你现在更应该谨慎些。”

康纳沉着声，有种被野兽咬了般的疼痛和不甘。亚诺在被波拿巴攥住手腕的时候可不是这么做的。袖剑收回的声音像割在康纳心上，他为这区别对待而生起气来。纵使对他的年龄来说，这称得上是幼稚的嫉妒。

在赶赴波拿巴的宫殿前，康纳还沉浸在早晨望见的那幕里——亚诺抱着他的衣服，好奇而犹豫地轻嗅的样子，勾起他心头一阵奇异的甜蜜的颤动。现在这好心情全被法兰西的皇帝破坏了。

“很难说不会有第二次，亚诺。他和兄弟会之间是利益关系，并非盟友。”

康纳松开了手。他攥得亚诺的手腕有些痛，亚诺扭扭手腕，更在意的是康纳若有若无的怒气。康纳生闷气的样子实在可怕，阴影里紧绷的嘴角散发着凌厉的气息。

“当然，他可是公开发表过‘不相信法国人民喜欢自由和平等’的人。虽然他一向激进直接，但至少不会对兄弟会轻举妄动。”

但这个摒除个人立场的回答并不能让康纳满意。他没有自觉，自己如同那个父亲一样，有着很强的控制欲。

“那封信。”康纳推开一个快要撞上亚诺的行人，“波拿巴可以在信里把事情交代清楚，从谨慎的考量上说，他没必要让你跑一趟，除非他有别的目的。”

“别的目的?”

望着深褐色眼睛里毫无自觉的疑惑，康纳顿了顿。把波拿巴的私欲告知亚诺并不是个明智的选择，康纳把话语压在胸中，稍顷发酵成令一种滋味：“他在埃及的胜利与到目前为止的连胜，并不寻常。只有一样东西能为他的野心和功绩作保证。”

“你是说……圣器?”亚诺惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“很有可能。”

康纳的话如真相的闪电击中了亚诺。一直以来笼罩着波拿巴的那片迷雾忽然间被吹散，康纳就是那阵穿越天际的风。

“我……我们应该早点想到这个可能，圣器不会只有一个。但如果这是真的，他是什么时候拿到手的？”

但这并不重要了。重要的是确认波拿巴是否真的拥有圣器。在被召回兄弟会并成为导师的这段时间里，亚诺眼看着兄弟会如同民众那般，亦被不可抗的潮流卷裹着，越走越远。法国兄弟会与世俗社会的根系紧紧缠绕，是从十四世纪便开始了。

保持沉默不是亚诺拥有的美德，可他仍旧选择了保持沉默。他在莱昂皱起眉的眼睛里看到自己逃亡的灵魂，又在康纳的目光下无处可逃。

“也许我可以帮忙，至少在我留在巴黎的这段时间里。”

康纳将他从沉思中拉回来。他摇头：“谢谢，之后我会解决的。这件事只能由我去做。”

下决心时，多少还唤醒了些年轻时的昂扬和无畏。亚诺笑着望向北美导师：“不过，如果不介意的话，波拿巴的这次委托，你要一起吗，康纳。”

康纳复杂的神情在稍许静寂后转为了默许。

7

两人离开凡尔赛一段距离后，莱昂从街角窜出来了，靠近亚诺就开始数落：“还都是酒气！一会儿被德穆兰夫人训斥，我可不帮你说话。”

俨然小大人模样。亚诺闻闻自己的袖子：“我闻不到。”

“因为你是酒鬼啦。”莱昂不依不饶地继续抱怨着，亚诺知道他是在担心，“已经没有时间让你回去洗干净了。”

“衣服做好了？”亚诺又提起领结嗅了嗅。平时他是不怎么在意的，但现在康纳在场。他在北美导师面前丢脸已经够多了。

“做好了。我偷偷看了一眼，给你这个酒鬼真是浪费了。”莱昂嘟嘟囔囔，又看向康纳，“康纳导师，你也说说他，他不听其他导师的劝告，但肯定听你的。我还没见过他那么老实呢。”

“嘿，莱昂，再说下去我就把你丢到丹普尔监狱去做任务了。”亚诺脸上烧起来了，一部分是因为窘迫，一部分是因为莱昂说中了他也不明白的奇妙感受——会令他不敢直视康纳眼睛的慌乱。

莱昂仗着他的宠，根本不吃这套：“我才不怕呢，而且你也不会这么做。”

“好，好，赶紧走吧。”亚诺把莱昂往前推着，省得他再继续耍嘴皮子了，又回头望向康纳，不自觉绽出笑意，“一起去吧？法兰西一直是欧洲时装潮流的引领者，不会让你失望的。”

康纳对穿着打扮没兴趣，让他点头的是亚诺的笑容。他还在回味莱昂的话：亚诺会听他的。

这代表了什么？如果用莫霍克人的思维想，这很直白是亚诺对他有好感的体现。康纳不敢贸然下结论，可又禁不住拿波拿巴来做比较了：亚诺根本不愿服从皇帝的命令。

似乎是扳回一局，他这才多少孩子气地开心起来。他说服了亚诺，又戴着亚诺借给他的兜帽，这是皇帝都不会有的待遇。望着稍前方一大一小两人斗嘴的样子，康纳仿佛看到了家庭的幻影。

孤军奋战了大半辈子，他早已失去了温馨的渴望，却被这个法国男人点燃了久远的火苗。

“要去哪。”康纳跟上前问。

“德穆兰夫人的裁缝店，去取我的衣服。兄弟会要给我这个新导师相配的装束，所以就定了一套。”

亚诺悄悄瞥了一眼康纳的侧脸，莫霍克人眼角的线条不再坚硬，似乎已消了气。在和波拿巴交谈正事的时候，他还在满脑子考虑着，康纳在巴黎的事不能暴露了。为此，亚诺把自己的兜帽借给康纳，特地挑了和北美导师相称的那顶。

即便如此，亚诺还是觉得有些自欺欺人。康纳高大的身躯和壮实的身材就足够吸引人们的目光，即便看不到坚毅的褐色面庞，也无法掩盖康纳那神秘而深邃的魅力。

经验丰富的法国人也必须承认，他是有点为莫霍克人醉心了。

“如果你需要的话，德穆兰夫人店里有成衣，就是不知道有没有合适你的尺寸。”

从亚诺衣柜里拿出自己的衣服的时候，康纳也曾有一瞬间关于家庭的想象。现在，他又想起亚诺第一天到港口接风时的模样。令康纳一瞬间炫目的不仅仅是日光，也是一瞥下惊鸿地出现在视线里的男人：“你只有给我接风那天不是便装。”

“你还记得?”亚诺惊讶了一瞬，还没来得及回答，莱昂就兴冲冲抢过话头：“蓝色那套是在法兰西亚德立功的奖励！超适合他的吧！当然，里面也有我的功劳！”

“你们很喜欢研究穿着……这是法国人的习惯?”

“这个你要问我们导师了，你有没有看亚诺的衣柜？”

“——莱昂。”亚诺又赧又急地把莱昂从腋窝处一溜提起来了。

“哇，欺负人啦。”

莱昂在半空中没什么紧张感地嚷着。他深知亚诺对上重要的人的时候，性子能有多软，才这样乐此不疲地逗弄他。对莱昂来说，亚诺也早就成了家人般重要的存在。

亚诺很快把他放下来了：“别闹了。你重了好多。”

“当然啦。等我长到像康纳导师这样高大，随随便便就能抱起你。”莱昂刻意提起昨晚的事来，看着自己的导师像个少年那样青涩地乱了阵脚的样子，稀奇而有趣。

“噢，那我可要期待了。”亚诺摸摸莱昂的脑袋——自从他发现男孩的短发分外柔软顺滑，就有点爱不释手了，“不过现在看来，这会是个艰巨的任务。”

他平举手掌，从莱昂头顶比划到康纳身上，兀自吃了一惊：“……你什么时候长这么大了？”

“上帝啊，亚诺，我都快成年了！”莱昂嘴上嚷嚷着，心里的难受翻涌起来。亚诺的灵魂一直停留在他们相遇的那年，在那个灰蒙蒙的法兰西亚德的天宇下呆立着，任由带着灰烬的冷风吹动他的衣角。

在亚诺心里，他还是那个独自跑进墓穴里的倔强男孩。

亚诺扫视着自己的徒弟，忽然间发觉他不再是那个小小的男孩了，短短的亚麻色卷发下，少年的脸庞已经开始褪去圆润，有了迈向青年的利落轮廓。

街边橱窗里倒映的那个满脸忧伤和疲倦的男人又是谁呢？伊莉丝离开多少年了？

他仿佛忽然从充满迷雾的梦境中清醒过来了，无措的恐慌从地底爬上脚踝，冰冷顺着血液蔓延到心脏里。

但他仍然用带着轻快的语气说：“好吧，我知道，不过在我看来，你还是个孩子。你不是有事要和康纳说吗？”

莱昂的请求得到了康纳的应允，北美导师答应在波拿巴的任务完成后，给年少的小刺客授课。莱昂开心得都蹦起来了，亚诺望着他，苦涩的慈爱泛起涟漪来。

8

德穆兰夫人的裁缝店离凡尔赛不远，她以前曾给玛丽皇后做衣。旧的店子在民众的怒火中烧成了一场旧皇朝易逝的幻景，她在兄弟会的庇护下堪堪躲过了上断头台的命运，新店开在凡尔赛不远处，暗暗做着华丽的旧梦。

新店的启动资金是亚诺借的。没写欠条，也没提过要还。自由是一片燃烧的荒野，而亚诺想保留下一些美的东西。

波拿巴曾派人请德穆兰夫人制衣，遭到坚定的拒绝。她气呼呼地对亚诺抱怨：这些年已经够我受了！也就是看在你们的面子上，我才愿意做这些荒唐的兜帽！别人免谈！

她一边气，一边又细心地量了亚诺的身材尺寸，结束时一把拍在年轻导师的屁股上：你再不找对象就太浪费了！这脸！这身材！

于是当她看到康纳的时候，眼睛里都放出光来了，看都没看她的老主顾，拎着皮尺直冲康纳而去：“这位客人，需要些什么？无论什么风格我都可以给您做出来。”

亚诺苦笑：“这是差别待遇吗？”

“这位是你们的人吧？他戴着你的兜帽，还是我做的。”德穆兰夫人不情不愿地把目光移到老主顾身上，皱皱鼻子，“你又酗酒了？我说过不要带着酒气过来，也不要钻了下水道过来。”

“情况特殊。我们没走下水道。”

“酒气和下水道味没区别。”德穆兰夫人指向店面的后门，“衣服做好了，放在老地方。先去洗干净了再试穿。”

亚诺举起双手作投降状：“我知道了。那他就拜托你了。”

德穆兰夫人挥挥手，待亚诺走远，重新转向康纳，仰望着气息凛然的异族男人：“放心，我不会问你的名字和来处，我知道界限，而且我也不想再经历那些糟糕事了。”

顿了顿，她的神情带上微妙：“你是……多里安的情人吗？”

康纳很惊讶她会这样问，但又有点希望自己能给出肯定回答：“……不是。”

他在德穆兰夫人的脸上看到失望的神色：“那真是可惜。我不知道他究竟经历过什么，看在上帝的面子上，他该找个人陪他了。现在他还有莱昂，可他不能总依赖这孩子。”

莱昂在一旁吃茶桌上的点心，听到这话便大声宣布：“我不在意，亚诺可以跟着我，一辈子都行！”

“好孩子，你太惯着他了。”德穆兰夫人摇摇头，叹气，举着皮尺要往康纳身上贴，“不说这个了，你很符合我的喜好，来，我给你做一套合身的衣服，看看这诱人的胸肌，都快挤开扣子出来了。当然，账算给多里安就好，他不缺钱。”

在尺子靠近的瞬间，康纳敏捷而不动声色地后退了一步。

康纳从来不是个喜欢身体接触的人，在那个下雨天的温暖壁炉前，若不是亚诺贸然抓住了他的手腕，他不会发现自己竟也会眷恋皮肤接触的温度——被陌生的渴望击中的时候，康纳没能采取正确的反应，严肃的面容大概把亚诺吓着了，他急急忙忙逃入女佣制造的插曲中的样子，竟多少显得可爱。在这之前，就连同床共枕，康纳也是默契地保持合乎礼节的距离。

而对于他人的碰触，康纳依旧敬谢不敏。只有亚诺是特殊的。

德穆兰夫人停顿了一瞬，便理解了他：“……我多少了解你们这些人。既然如此，我不勉强。你可以在那边等多里安。”

她指向茶座。康纳走过去，坐在莱昂边上。莱昂四处张望一圈，凑近康纳，压低了声音：“康纳导师，我有个问题想问你，就是……你对我们的多里安导师……不，你觉得他怎样？”

亚诺怎样？康纳喜欢他靠在自己怀里时软绵绵的样子和温热的触觉。莱昂的问题的目的很明显，康纳也不打算糊弄他：“你还需要他，兄弟会也需要他，他应该继续留在这里。”

“你想带他去新大陆？”莱昂讶异得嘴边的蛋糕屑都落下来，转念一想，又急忙说，“您没有正面回答我的问题！”

康纳不知道自己有没有笑，只感觉嘴边常年绷紧的肌肉松动了一下，像是春天将化的冰山：“我不想给出不确定的答案。”

“你没想好吗？”

“这不是一件可以草率决定的事情。”

“大人真麻烦。”莱昂嘟嘟囔囔地咬了一口蛋糕，嘴边沾上新的碎屑，“不过，这样我就放心了。谨慎是好的，我讨厌随便。”

“他经常那样喝酒？”

莱昂在桌子下摇晃双腿：“原来是。还找萨德侯爵那种家伙喝过。在很早以前，有一次甚至是拿破仑的马车送他回来的。后来兄弟会的事和越来越紧迫的局势逼着他，他也逼着他自己，就戒了。”

桌下的腿停止了摇晃，像是夜晚的风忽然止息，只留下一汪微皱的湖：“……你别告诉他，我说了这些。”

“好。”康纳答应他。

虽然康纳真正想知道的是“伊莉丝”的事，但现在已经不需要知道更多了。失去“伊莉丝”的痛苦是亚诺酗酒的原因，他心里大概有什么信念随着恋人的死亡而破灭了。如同法国这场轰轰烈烈的变革，迅速而虚幻地消逝。

唯一庆幸的，或许是波拿巴因此而无法拿下亚诺心里的那座城池。即便这些年他就在亚诺身边，有过许多共同作战的时刻，和夺取那颗心的机会。

德穆兰夫人端来红茶。康纳喝了一口，辨不出什么滋味，只是烫。亚诺不在，他不喜欢，这让他联想到他的父亲。

这些年，他眼见着那个父亲预言的一切，在新大陆上不可阻挠地成为现实。而兄弟会对世俗力量的放权，又使得他不得不小心翼翼地把着这个刚刚重生的组织的方向。阿基里斯对过去的缄默仅仅延缓了他了解真相的时间，而对父亲的足迹的追溯又使他阴错阳差地知晓了另一位多里安之死。

他不知道是否该将老多里安之死的真相告知亚诺。

踏上法国的土地的那一刻起，复杂的心绪就如蛛网般缠绕在康纳的心头。不可否认，这些年来，他多少也会在深夜里感受到无可奈何的身心疲惫。亚诺醉酒的夜晚，他其实也醉了。那晚的行为不像平常的他——至少平时，康纳绝不会冒然伸手触摸对方的面庞，更不会在睡前依从本能环上对方的腰身。即使是发觉了对亚诺的好感的现在。

亚诺花了些时间收拾他自己，回来时带来一阵沐浴后的清香。他换上了新做的衣服，胡子也刮了干净，像是被唤醒了，崭新得迷人。他走过来，站到康纳面前。

“花了些时间，抱歉。你觉得怎样？”

他张开双臂，仿佛在求一个拥抱。

“很适合你。”

“谢谢。”说完这句话，亚诺突然发觉自己太像个向情人求赞赏的热恋者，脸上有些发烫，“我们现在回去准备吧。虽然不是很困难的委托，但那个人毕竟关系到法国的命运。”

“我了解。”康纳凝视着亚诺。对他来说，亚诺的刺客袍称得上盛装，也让刺客本人看上去凛凛生辉，很好地掩盖住法国人温柔而忧伤的气息。

他忽然有些后悔没能好好看着亚诺穿着他的刺客袍的模样。他只记得法国人整个兜在宽大的外袍里，唇瓣被醉意染红，缓缓眨动的眼睛充满迷茫的涟漪。也许是想再看一次对方最真实的样貌，康纳忽然产生了再让亚诺穿一次自己的衣服的渴望。

亚诺拉上兜帽，把面颊藏进阴影中，一旦看不到那双孤寂的眼睛，他身上凛然的氛围才如成熟的酒一般浓厚起来，更加符合他作为一名导师该有的样子。

“不错，我的眼光不错。”德穆兰夫人赞赏着，替他抻平衣角，“这样看着，多少像个人了。以后别再酗酒，没有什么酒能止住心里的疼痛——”

她拍拍亚诺的胸口：“但是爱可以。”

她望了康纳一眼。

三人在德穆兰夫人的目送下离开了店子。莱昂跟在亚诺身后，羡慕地打量着：“我什么时候能有自己的袖剑和刺客袍?”

“等你学会‘耐心’的时候。”

“我已经很有耐心了，亚诺，我长大了，你看看我。”

我知道，我知道。亚诺在心里反复念。像念咒语，或者自我催眠。他好好看着徒弟，男孩已经长到康纳胸口了，从下往上第四根肋骨的位置。像是雨后悄然生长的森林里的树木。

剃胡子的时候，他望着镜中的人，他不认识他。那个眼睛里含着血丝，眼角还泛着红的家伙，如同被丢在街角的流浪汉，落魄的是灵魂。

也许过去这些年，他太努力了。太努力忘掉一切，太努力完成兄弟会的事务。然后他成功了。时间从他的灵魂里消逝，只留下过去的永恒凝固的壁画，装饰在心灵的教堂里。

“还有一件事，亚诺。”

莱昂的声音把他拉回来。

“纪晓姆导师找你。”

9

亚诺和纪晓姆都没坐下。椅子上空荡荡的，暧昧的烛光的影子跳动着坐在上面，像窃窃私语的旁观者。

“太荒唐了。也许一开始就不应该把这个任务交给你。”

纪晓姆背对着，亚诺只看到他的后背，如同有只愤怒的豹子趴在上面，龇着尖牙。

“抱歉，我确实不该那样鲁莽。”

虽然亚诺也不知道当时为什么要这么做。他只是难得看到康纳不一样的表情，被利口酒甜到的模样生动而真实。而法国人总有些不安分的心。

“我有些失望，多里安阁下。”

纪晓姆转过身来。

“从进入兄弟会开始，你就没想过承担任何责任。”他双手撑住桌面，朝亚诺倾着身子，话语的重量将烛光压得黯淡下去，他的眼睛却在晦暗中犀利而雪亮，“我不知道你在害怕什么。当然，我必须承认你的任意妄为并非毫无功绩，但我们很难将之简单归结为对真相的敏锐。我想你相当疑惑为何会被推举为导师，至少你内心还没有这个自觉。”

纪晓姆直起身，绕过桌子，走到亚诺面前，注视着年轻的导师眼中的颤动：“亚诺，你的实力我们是承认的，回收伊甸碎片那件事，你做了正确且重要的判断，如果你当时没有采取果断的行动，波拿巴的野心会以另一种形式具现在法国、甚至是这片大陆上。我们很重视你，但现在我仍不打算说，一度将你逐出兄弟会是错误的决定。”

面前的导师太过年轻了，并非是指他的年龄，而是他的心。米拉波是照顾这个年轻人的，但他离开得太早了，如果他还在，一定能更好地引导亚诺。纪晓姆则对此难以下手——他面对的是有着傲人实力，却茫然不定的一颗心。

“把接待北美兄弟会导师一事委与你，想必你也知道这其中的分量。我们认为康纳能给你一些启迪，但还是没想到你能做出那样的事情……”

纪晓姆长叹一口气，转身走到书架前。

亚诺当然知道自己的问题在哪儿。兄弟会一而再再而三地容忍他的任性，是建立在行为结果正确的基础上的。带康纳去酒馆确实是他的失策，更失策的是他控制不住自己。也许就像莱昂曾经提醒他的那样，他心里的痛苦一直压抑着，迟早会出事。

“……我知道现在道歉没什么用。”他对着纪晓姆的后背说。声音还是淡然。

“不，不需要道歉。你得正视自己的位置。比雷克把你带来的那天开始，我们就知道你不是个安分的人。我不打算对你的行事方式再多说什么，也知道你对兄弟会的归属感甚至没有对德拉塞尔强，但至少……这是你的归宿。从你背负导师之名的那天起，你就不能只是你自己了。你也可以认为，我们太想要你的才能，而用这种卑鄙的方式把你留下来。”

亚诺并不觉得自己受到了胁迫。纪晓姆看得很清楚，除了兄弟会，他再也无处可去了。他是个没有家的人，兄弟会收留了他，正如德拉塞尔收留了他。他是应该为兄弟会做些什么，但导师之名让他恐慌。真正想来，带康纳去酒馆是个本能的举动，仿佛要告诉别人：看吧，我还是那个不成器的老样子，根本配不上导师之名。

伊莉丝从他心里带走了那个开朗而有勇气的男孩，只给他留下一个在角落里茫然无措的弱小孩子。那个站在父亲的尸体前的孤独的男孩。连死亡的意义都还未真正明白的、没有泪水的男孩。

他垂下头，藏进阴影里：“我会反省。”

他听见纪晓姆又一次重声叹气：“你不需要对我们反省，你也是个导师了，多里安。”

离开纪晓姆，再次见到康纳的时候，亚诺有些恍惚。莫霍克人像一道沉默的光一般，抱着双臂靠在墙边，静静地照亮这涕泣之谷(*注2)的角落。亚诺像要寻得什么救赎般，迫不及待而又不由自主地靠近过去。

“莱昂说你会被责怪，因为带我去酒馆。”

康纳皱着眉说。而说这话的莱昂早就跑了，逃跑的本事倒是熟练得令人安心。

“没什么，不是你的问题，是我的错。”

亚诺想起昨晚的胡言乱语和莱昂那番话来。记忆支离破碎，打扫起来也是一堆无头绪的落叶，他不记得自己说了什么，或者做了什么出格的举动。

他望向莫霍克人，那张沉静的脸上，看不出任何与好感相关的情绪。昏黄的烛光蒙蒙地笼在他身上，刻出深沉而悠远的半张脸庞。如果莱昂只是误会了，那自己这一天莫名的慌乱而无措，未免是自作多情的愚蠢。

亚诺心里苦笑。他没法否认对莫霍克人的好感，虽然这好感还只不过是一团朦胧而无形体的薄雾。

他们回到剧场咖啡厅。简单用餐之后，上到二楼。亚诺打开衣柜，衣柜里满满当当地挤着不同风格的衣物，他调笑：“如果波拿巴需要‘贴身护卫’的话，我可就又要穿女装了。”

康纳还是挺好奇他变装的样子的，可提到拿破仑，结论便只剩一个了：“就目前来看，他并不需要。”

“的确。”而且，一个陌生的女人在新皇后在场的情况下，还如此靠近皇帝，实在令人生疑。“可以的话，我也不想女装。毕竟波拿巴还曾经因此戏弄我，虽然代价是他痛了好几天的脚趾。”

——他们的关系不错，这解释了亚诺为何对拿破仑缺乏警惕。可知道原因并不能让康纳释怀，他心里还是像吃了没熟的野果一样酸。

两个导师开始准备武器。袖剑，弓箭或火枪，单手剑或斧子，熟练地佩到身上，那早已是他们身体的一部分。

亚诺第一次看到康纳的袖剑。特殊的小刀从手腕处弹出又收起，像是刚睡醒的猛禽舒展翅膀。

“特别的设计。”他赞叹到，又对康纳手里绳状的武器产生兴趣，“这是什么？”

“绳镖。”康纳把这个稀奇物件放在亚诺手里，“东方兄弟会传来的一种武器。”

亚诺打量着绳镖，拿到新玩具的孩子也有这样的眼睛，闪烁着好奇的光亮：“噢，我想，它大概是这么用的——”

他甩出绳镖，咚的一声，镖尖插在木墙面上。他吹了一声口哨：“真方便。”

他听到背后传来一声轻笑，刺客敏锐的耳朵告诉他，那不是错觉。亚诺回头，望见笑意还残留在莫霍克人棕色的面庞，琥珀般的眸子满溢着下午金色的日光。

“我第一次拿到绳镖的时候，也做了同样的事。”康纳说。

他笑起来有点羞涩，像个腼腆的大男孩。与伊莉丝的奔放截然相反，却不知为何令人心头悸动。

亚诺把绳镖拔下来，还给康纳：“虽然很方便，但不适合在巴黎使用。这里的人太多了。”

“美洲森林很多，人没有森林多。”被绳镖吊起的人，或者说尸体，如同领地的标志那般挂在枝头。等肉体腐烂，沉重地坠落，便又回归土地的摇篮。

但巴黎已经没有安息的土壤，人们残留在世上的肉身，被统一集中起来，一把大火烧个干净，或是塞进挤挤挨挨的墓穴里，灵魂在骨头和黑暗的缝隙里窃窃私语。一个城市的死者的声音，竟比得上康纳在自己的土地上听到的所有。

“法国的森林已经快要被战争消耗殆尽了。连绵不断的战争——”亚诺说。幻影之剑插进剑槽里，咔哒一声。

“——拿破仑·波拿巴。”笑容从康纳脸上凋落。

“他对胜利上瘾。”有些事情一旦开始，就像失控的马车或者崩落的积雪一样，随着命运之轮疯狂地滚动下去。

亚诺尝试着阻止过这自我毁灭的狂热。他试过了。但结果呢？除了长眠的伊莉丝，他什么也没带走。他的心死在了那冰冷、幽暗、静寂的墓室里。

康纳的眼睛里还有光。那是两颗上好的琥珀，包存着人类灵魂里最美好的事物。这样一双眼睛，怎么会在一缕行将就木的灵魂上停留?

也许莱昂弄错了，即便他是个敏锐的孩子。康纳的善良并不因人而异。

“波拿巴的事，我会处理的。”还有圣器。亚诺想。

——我可以留下来。这句话终究没有突破康纳喉间的桎梏。他想，但他不能。兄弟会在等着他，他的故乡在等着他，受苦难的人们在等着他。刺客崇信自由，为了责任，又失去了自由。

他只能点头，以沉默作答。

他把绳镖收好，亚诺的最后一把幻影之剑也上好，两人互相打量一眼，取得出发的默契，便翻出窗外，登上屋顶。

去杜勒伊里宫，要先出圣路易岛，从塞纳河的桥上离开。人群里偶尔听到对法兰西皇帝的非议，也都融化在下午模糊的阳光里。巴黎泛着一种老旧的、疲惫的昏黄。

拉法叶描绘的巴黎像是年轻时的巴黎，现在她进入中年，挣扎着，却难复过去的光彩。

康纳突然有了主意。一个能让他多停留几天的主意。

“拉法叶侯爵还在法国吗，我想去拜访他。”

“拉法叶侯爵是你的旧识？”惊讶在亚诺眸子里一闪而过，又很快转回恍然，“这么说来——没错，他在新大陆建立的那些功名……。”

他望向康纳，含着一股敬意的肃然。

“我只是做了当时该做的。”康纳反而被他望得不好意思了，隐进帽檐的阴影里，“他曾经向我描绘过巴黎。我和兄弟会的人提到过一两次。”

“所以你在这儿了。”北美兄弟会的决定有些草率，他们不可能不了解这边的情势，却还是把敬重的导师送过来了。

康纳身上那股毫不松懈的凛然模糊了他的年龄，只有黑发中夹着的斑斑白丝在提醒着岁月的流逝。

“没问题，我会安排好的。”

亚诺忽然觉得自己时间不多了。可那是什么事情的期限，他还不明白。只有紧迫感攫住了心，往下坠。

到达杜勒伊里宫时，整片屋顶已经被夕阳染红，如同在大火中燃烧。两人走进这片火焰中去，皇帝的近卫军已经在屋顶待命，刺刀戳着天空，云朵流下金红色的眼泪来。

高处视野开阔。贵宾的马车从远处缓缓地靠近，在宫殿脚下吐出盛装的皮囊。皇帝和他的新皇后还没到，宫殿里已经灯火辉煌，与落日争夺着光明的权力。

“盛宴总是会吸引野兽。”乐声响起的时候，亚诺忽而说。

“我父亲，德拉塞尔先生，都死于盛宴。至于我自己，也在盛宴上制造过血和死亡。有时候我觉得，我们好像一直在杀戮，和圣殿骑士没区别。”

顿了顿，他笑了：“我们都是野兽。”

需要假期的是亚诺。康纳想。法国兄弟会有充足的人手，亚诺可以去美洲，那里有森林和宁静。就坐天鹰号去。

至于拿破仑——

也许我可以现在就下去杀了他。康纳心里有个声音说。亚诺被锁在了这片土地上，其中一条锁链的一端，握在拿破仑·波拿巴手里。

但他还是站在亚诺的身边，以一贯沉稳的目光望着法国人。亚诺也许有地中海血统，眼角的细纹和堆积的疲惫与忧郁，反而有种优雅的静谧。这是康纳在粗犷狂野的家乡很少见到的。

但那儿至少比巴黎更适合休憩。那无言的山岩与林木，那头顶落下的鸟鸣，还有冬天踩上去沙沙作响的积雪。

他真想让亚诺看看这一切。亚诺不该生活在只有血和硝烟、令人疲倦的熙熙攘攘之中。

毕竟，连那个令亚诺失去生父的背叛者，都已得到了平静的安宁。

康纳望着法国导师蹲伏的背后，垂死的霞光落在他背上，血一般鲜红，似乎要把这个悲伤的男人压垮。

康纳想伸出手去拉他起来，总觉得要是不伸出手去，亚诺就要落下去了，落进深渊里，像是被射下的鹰。康纳这么做了，他有些粗暴地拉起对方，亚诺不明白发生了什么，习惯使他弹出袖剑来，在康纳掌侧留下细细的割伤。

亚诺惊讶而不解地望向康纳，收回袖剑：“怎么了？”

“关于你父亲——”康纳没有放开亚诺的手腕，真相在胸腔四壁狂乱碰撞，迫不及待地催着他，“我知道杀死你父亲的凶手是谁，还有他的所在。”

仿佛钟楼的钟就在耳边敲响那般，亚诺整个人愣在那里，像是被抽走了灵魂。夕阳映出他半边脸，另半边隐在黑暗里。他没想到在时隔这么多年后，还能抓到笼罩他前半生的影子。在加入兄弟会的那天，他已经完成了对自己的复仇——他才是害死父亲的凶手。

他笃信着。

“杀死我父亲的凶手……”

可他还是控制不住声音的颤抖。

“他就在美洲。圣殿骑士大师谢伊·寇马克。如果你想要复仇，跟我的船去。”

康纳的语气急促，亚诺不知道他为什么显得有些焦躁，好像要复仇的是他而不是自己。

亚诺用空白的脑袋使劲思考着。他好像回到站在父亲的尸体面前那天，他那么小，高大的人们在四周围成一堵旁观的墙，密不透风，窃窃私语着，切断了他与整个世界的联系。

但德拉塞尔向他伸出了手。

而现在，康纳握着他的手，用深情而关切的琥珀色眼睛凝视着他。

噢，深情……深情的也许是夕阳。莫霍克人不该为一个破碎的灵魂停留。

亚诺从痛苦的沼泽里挣扎出来，连狼狈的淤泥也没清理，就回到早已习惯的漠然的荒野中，没有风，声音便不再动摇。

“……复仇无法产生意义，只会产生新的悲剧的连环。”

他低下头，康纳看不清他隐藏在兜帽阴影里的眼睛。

“看吧，在这里，复仇燃烧着这块土地上的人民和鲜血。向自己人复仇，也向他国复仇，一年又一年。在因之而诞生的混乱中，要导出真正有价值的事物实在是太难了……我看不到这些有什么意义，康纳。兄弟会到底在反抗什么?”他朝康纳笑笑，康纳却只看到虚无，“不过，历史和人一样，诞生新生命的时候，谁不是血淋淋的。Nihil sub sole novum(*注3)，一直如此。”

他的眼睛沉入黑暗里，什么也不在里面倒映着，如一面失去了生命的镜子。复仇是康纳的动力，对亚诺来说却不是。他放弃复仇，就像将一朵枯萎的花，怜惜而无奈地丢进流淌的塞纳河里，任由黑色的河水吞噬了一切。

康纳攥紧了他的手腕：“我不想听到这些话。告诉我你真正的想法。”

亚诺哪儿也逃不了。自从遇到这个男人，他就没了逃入自我麻痹中的道路，康纳总是在路的尽头等着他，强硬地拉住他，不让他进入那片永恒的冰原。

可就是这么一个似乎无坚不摧的男人，也会在笔记上痛心地写下悔恨的句子。仅是因为这一点，亚诺就不自觉地想要靠近他，像冬天放松地在壁炉边的椅子上躺下。

“你受伤了。”亚诺晃了晃手腕，康纳松开了他，他又把康纳的手捉住，“还好，只是一点儿划伤。刚才真的有些危险。”

“不要紧，一点儿小伤。”

亚诺的手是温暖的。是康纳孤寂的生命中久未拥有的怀念的温暖。康纳希望奄奄一息的夕阳慢些落下。

“关于复仇，康纳……”

可亚诺还是松开了他，最后一缕光芒还是被夜晚吞没，消失在远方山头。

“我不打算复仇。如果他会威胁兄弟会，我们可以送他去见他的理解之父……可那与复仇无关。”

夜幕从大地上升起，皇帝的队列浩浩荡荡地从远方驶来。

“康纳，我很高兴现在你在这里。”

*注1：关于亚诺对拿破仑缺乏警惕这点，详见序列8记忆1——

两人初次遇见，即亚诺寻找米拉波与路易十六的通信信件那次，当他走来走去地说“希望我们寻找的不是同一个东西”时，拿破仑的手正警惕地缓缓伸向腰间的枪，直到亚诺表明寻找的是信件才放下。

拿破仑虽不是圣殿骑士，但当时作为罗伯斯皮尔派系的人，必然通过某种途径得知了“圣器”的存在，因而才会前往杜勒伊里宫寻找，并在那时就已拿到了金苹果，这亦是他步上王座的发端。

*注2：中世纪天主教对现世的称谓，意指苦难重重的人世。

*注3：日光之下并无新事。


	3. Chapter 3

10

“看来这就是波拿巴说的‘不公开’。”亚诺望着浩浩荡荡开向杜勒伊里宫的车马队伍，不由失笑，“他这次又在打什么算盘。”

没什么算盘，只是一种张牙舞爪的示威，而且很幼稚。康纳想。这个科西嘉人简直不可救药，他竟会因位于帝位，而认为所有行于这片土地上的生灵都属于他。

这场戏不是给亚诺看的，而是给莫霍克人的警告。说不定，皇帝还盼着变装的刺客出现在舞会上，伴着圆舞曲与他共舞，跟着三拍子踩他的脚趾。

但皇帝的愿望不会实现。因为亚诺说“很高兴你现在在这里”。

康纳回答，谢谢，希望我能帮上忙。

表情和声线依旧一如往常地平稳，内心却如山间瀑布那般畅快地飞泄而下，轰隆作响。那是春天的声音。

米连恩曾经问他为什么没有妻子。一个像天神一样的男人应该有一位相配的妻子。但刺客的人生和普通的人生，他终究只能选一条。他有过几次一夜欢愉，只是不知是否像他父亲那样，在某处留下了隐秘的孩子。

亚诺的话让他有了幻想的资格。他忍不住想，如果把亚诺带回家乡，达文波特的朋友们会露出一副怎样的惊讶神情来。那个温暖、坚毅、美好的土地，一定会以最盛大的热情欢迎他们的新朋友，仿佛亚诺只是长远地迷失在外的旅人，终于回到了故乡。

亚诺和他都需要一个故乡。他们已经在充满尘埃和鲜血的世界中，漂泊得太久太久了。达文波特是一片过去的废墟，可康纳仍旧习惯把那片土地当做想象的土壤。

他的族人和朋友都走了。被无情的战争驱赶着，飘落在大地四处的角落。只有他还在守着一片空荡荡的孤独，守着往日纷杂的回忆，守着他曾经承诺却支离破碎的未来。没有炊烟的达文波特的落日，比战场后的废墟更荒凉。

裂开的伤口一般的痛苦的荒凉。

他是需要一个人陪他了。

离开的白昼带走了光明和温暖，夜晚乘着露水降下来。屋顶有风，感觉到些微冷了。康纳沉默地靠着山墙，喧闹的灯火与他紧绷的灵魂无关。

亚诺俯身在露台的栏杆上，用鹰眼视觉观察了近卫军的布位，无可挑剔，就算是由他潜入，也要费一番功夫。不知拿破仑为何大费周章把他叫来。

怎么想都似乎是在刺探情报。正如皇帝自己所言。一个忽然出现在巴黎的印第安人，不能不引起他的注意。

亚诺有些后悔了。虽然康纳的实力有目共睹，但他的不谨慎仍旧将北美导师置于危险的境地。正如纪晓姆所说，他总是在不断犯那些愚蠢的自我毁灭式的错误。

“康纳，一会儿若是有什么情况，你负责屋顶，我下去。”他怀着悔恨和歉意说。

“不，我下去。”康纳的反对几乎没有经过思考，“你留在这里。”他不容置疑的话语有他父亲的影子。

“不行，你来到北美的事，不能引起太多注意。”

“我想我已经引起注意了，而且是最棘手的那个人的注意。”

“你说波拿巴?”

康纳不说话，权当默认。仿佛是为了印证他的说法一般，有个近卫军正靠近两人，感觉不到杀气，倒是满脸的疑惑和犹豫。

康纳把兜帽扯底了些，黑暗在他脸上蔓延，像涨潮而吞噬海岸的黑色的浪。他无言地望着背枪的士兵走到法国导师面前，中规中矩，又难掩好奇地递出手里的东西。

“陛下让我把这个送给您……说晚上冷，露水重，请您收下御寒。”

亚诺迟疑地看着火枪兵手里那条毛皮滚边的猩红色长袍，眉头都皱起来了。他记得这是拿破仑的私物。

“……请你转告陛下，这份好意我心领了，我并不需要。”

他不明白那个皇帝在搞什么鬼。他是一个需要隐匿于黑暗中的人，这一点拿破仑应该心知肚明。这条袍子不但太张扬，而且暧昧。

火枪兵却急急地把袍子往前递，似乎恨不得把它塞进亚诺怀里，脸上有了急切：“请您收下，否则我无法向陛下交代。”

“你听到他说了，他不需要。拿回去，把话转达就是。”

康纳的开口让亚诺有些讶异，瞥见的却是康纳明显不快的脸色。按照他对法兰西皇帝的了解，想了想说：“他还说了什么吗？”

火枪兵犹豫了一瞬：“……陛下说，如果您不需要，至少要亲自送还……”

他话没说完，康纳就一把夺过袍子，扬扬下巴，声音冷得像隆冬的冰雪：“知道了，你可以回去了。”

火枪兵逃一般地从屋顶上消失，亚诺才苦笑：“这下我不得不找个时间去还给他了。真不知道他现在都在想些什么。”

——虽然他已经隐隐约约感觉到了某种不同寻常。

他伸手去拿康纳手里的袍子，康纳却把袍子甩到一边，指着地上那团引起争端的鲜红，声音更冷了，像起了暴风雪：“他在耍我们，亚诺。他根本不需要你给这场晚宴作护卫，这屋顶上的士兵是为了监视我们而设置的。”

波拿巴的意图很明显。康纳环视一圈时不时投来窥视的屋顶的士兵，亚诺不可能没发现这一点，他唯一没发现的大概是波拿巴对他的“特殊关注”。

“我们可以走了，没必要继续呆下去。”

在康纳看来，这条刺眼的昂贵长袍，已经远超出刺探的意味，而被视为挑衅了。

亚诺产生了动摇。康纳不会是不顾全大局的人，但他现在的表现就像被木刺扎到爪子的狼一般，在向某种无法抵抗的力量发怒。只有孩子才会对着无可奈何的事物生气。

但这令他感到亲切。毕竟，他平时面对的，都是刺客们一张张严肃的殉道者般的面孔，面孔下是遥不可及的灵魂。

“还不能走……不论波拿巴打算做什么，在现在的情势下，他如此张扬地行动，难免会引起某些注意。如果出了什么意外，势必会造成巨大的混乱。”

抱歉，康纳，虽说是我邀请了你，不过我还是太不谨慎了。亚诺的声音消失在风中。

“我的事无所谓，亚诺。我更担心他的意图，他在利用你，而且很有可能会伤害你。”

康纳太了解这些人了。不论是华盛顿还是拿破仑，最终不过把刺客当作利己的工具，并不惜为此满口谎言。拿破仑一定已经利用过亚诺很多次了，光是想到这种可能，康纳就不由得生出怒意。

但和他的果断不同，法国人还是太心软了，像是抓着过去的丝线不放，以免坠入深渊一般。

“——但是，如果你坚持留下来，我就留下来。你要保证他不受伤害，那我就保护你不受他的伤害。”

莫霍克人直白地说。

亚诺心里苦笑着，他堂堂一个兄弟会导师、刺客大师，竟也有被人保护的一天。可他丝毫不觉得受了冒犯，反倒觉得这有些令人感动的可爱。

“好吧，如果是你的话，那真是太可靠了。”

他想起莱昂的话了。康纳的行动和他对波拿巴的敌意，若真的如莱昂所说的那般去想，竟都是说得通的。

噢，天啊，我醉酒的时候都干了些什么，康纳又会怎么想。

在悔恨和羞耻中，亚诺逃避般地转身去拾拿破仑的长袍，挂在栏杆上。

“……康纳，昨天晚上，我有没有……说了些什么胡话？”

他转回身来，犹豫的星星在他眼底闪烁着，仿佛落进了整个夜晚。康纳想了想。

“你说了自己的事。关于一个女人。”

“我跟你说了伊莉丝的事?”亚诺把自己也吓着了。就算是对最亲近的莱昂，这些年他也从没有提起过一言半语。

“没有提很多。她是你过去的恋人，也是圣殿骑士。”顿了顿，康纳望进法国人深褐色的眸子里，“你很想她。”

他看着法国人扶住额头，不知是懊恼，还是因为再次勾起了痛苦的回忆。

“抱歉，我不应该只顾着说自己的事……”

“不必在意，因为你大部分时间都只是在喝酒而已。”

这是安慰，也是实话。

“要这么说我也得道歉，本来主角是你，我至少该尽好待客之道。”

“你已经很热情了。”

热情是个难以界定的词语。他那些过分亲密的举动，确实称得上“热情”。只可惜亚诺的记忆到了往康纳身上依靠便中断，没有被对方宝贵地抱在怀中的印象。

但莱昂那个小捣蛋鬼可说得明明白白了。他必须要想个办法，不能让莫霍克人的灵魂陷入他这片阴暗的沼泽。

于是他说：“谢谢。”又暗自下了决心，“还有件事，我得表示歉意——我不小心看到了你的……笔记。你知道，视力太好也会有点麻烦。”

他希望康纳至少表现出一丝不快，可对方琥珀般的眼睛里封存的仍是静寂的夜晚：“你看到了什么？”

亚诺索性破罐破摔：“你后悔了——‘我这一生做了太多错事’，我只看到这一句。”

“你应该往下看。”

亚诺没想到他会这么说。

康纳望进法国人的眼里，抓住了他的目光，仿佛抓住了他的心，不让他引起事端又想着要逃避。

“你会看到：‘我这一生做了太多错事，也因此产生过无数懊悔，但我并不会否认我曾选择的一切，也不会否认这双手曾做过的一切——即便要因此而使心灵背上重负’。”

康纳用了法语。他复述他的笔记，努力而诚挚，眼睛里满是信任和深情。

噢，深情……亚诺不能再找任何借口。法国人不会不懂满含爱意的眼神，除非他装作一无所知。可面对一个纯洁高尚的灵魂，他怎么做得出来呢。

他故作开怀地一笑，好掩饰羞赧：“我现在知道了，但在当时，我不可能往下看的，康纳。”

莫霍克人在他心里注入一股暖流，如同春天最早盛开的花儿融化了结冰的溪流，释然的欢快从身体里淙淙流过。这些年，他几乎已经忘记这种轻快的感受了，两脚踏踏实实地踩在大地上，而非因责任的重负而陷入阴冷的泥土之中。

“亚诺，可以后悔，但不要被痛苦吞噬。”

康纳走近了，他的影子覆盖住法国人，像一个渴望而不敢的拥抱。

“如果需要，你也可以有一个假期。比如……去我的土地。”

康纳后面的字眼竟然带着犹豫。犹豫是掩饰愿望的假面，反而让亚诺更加确定了莫霍克人的情意。

他该怎么办呢。他远离爱太久，几乎失去了游刃有余地玩弄浪漫的能力，更何况这本是近乎奇迹的一见钟情。

结果，亚诺也只能笨拙而不像样地回应：“不错的提议，我会考虑的，谢谢你，康纳。”

宫殿的灯火照亮了盛装的男女和辉煌的厅堂，明亮的月光则照亮了无声的黑暗和刺客的眼睛。他们互相望着，眼睛里都有暧昧的光，互相好像都有什么话要说，可都没有开口。直到又一支乐曲响起。

“听，Sarabande(*注1)，是跳舞的时候了。”

亚诺从莫霍克人的目光中离开，带着模糊的昂扬和满溢胸口的充实。

“这么想起来，我进入兄弟会后仅有的几次跳舞，竟然都是跟波拿巴跳的。”

“也许你可以教我……跳舞。”

康纳心里有一股孩子气的不甘。露台很宽敞，脚下还有音乐，如果亚诺愿意，他们可以就在这里跳。既然拿破仑故意作这场大戏给他看，他当然要回击。

他望了一眼不远处往这边窥视的近卫军。

又望向在思考的亚诺。

“当然，如果你想学的话……”

法国人低头犹豫着，忽然又抬头看他，带着试探的目光。

“康纳，这个问题可能有些失礼……我想知道，你是在和波拿巴较劲吗？”

如果是我误会了，你别在意。

亚诺还想要说些什么，康纳就回答了他：“是。”

法国人像是被他的回答吓到了。说吓到并不准确，那双深色眸子里闪烁的情绪，更接近惊喜和踟蹰。

“可以吗？”

康纳伸出手，微欠身子邀约的模样有继承自他父亲的风度，但他本人并无自觉。

这是个狡猾的做法。法国人想。这只手既然已经伸向自己，掌心向上，谦和而热情，他就绝无拒绝的可能了。

于是他握住那只手，拉近距离，把带茧子的掌心贴在自己腰上：“当然。”

他举起右手，莫霍克人默契地握住了，两人再次陷入暧昧的对望中。康纳眼中的感情，被夜晚的薄纱遮着，脆弱又迷人。亚诺不确定自己是否有勇气揭开它，但他仍然在掌心传来的温度的诱使下，莽撞地开口。

“康纳，关于你对波拿巴……”

康纳忽然拉着他动起来，亚诺的话被卷进夜晚里，没了下文。但他心里已经明白了康纳这样孩子气地较劲的原因。一个人要是做了不符合逻辑的事，那么这件事多半和“喜欢”有关。

上帝啊。那个声音又在亚诺心里大喊了，好像歌伶在舞台上唱高音一样。他努力不去想波拿巴的事，光是康纳都已经让他措手不及了。

“怎么跳？”康纳问。

“跟着我的步子。”他心不在焉地回答。

刺客毕竟是刺客，又或者莫霍克人本身就很有天赋，轻松跟上了亚诺的舞步，虽然步子不成章法，至少没引起踩脚的惨案。

舞步渐渐合上了音乐。从轻轻摇摆迂回，到热烈旋转。亚诺有些眩晕，没准是因为沉醉，就像醉酒。星空在头顶摇晃，仿佛随时会落下来，挂在发梢上。

“你学得很快。”他说。

“我刚刚在观察，其实不复杂。”康纳收紧手臂，好对抗旋转的离心力。

“波拿巴要是知道我们在他头上跳舞——”

“别再提他。”

莫霍克人的声音有种孩子气的执拗。俗话说，男人心里一辈子都住着个孩子，大概很适合形容现在的康纳。这是种可爱的执拗。

怜爱的感情多半也与喜欢有关。亚诺现在没时间细想，但至少他打算好好想想了。他不自觉带了笑意。

“也许我们可以换一下。你跳女步。我好些年没跳过男步了。”

“不。”

康纳的回答很坚决。星光照进他的眸子里，他的眸子又映在亚诺的眼睛里，仿佛两个孤独的宇宙有了交集。

浪漫的天性在亚诺身体里苏醒，他决定逗一逗这个缺少笑容的男人：“那么，我想你已经学会了，我们可以停下了？”

“不。”康纳不但用语言拒绝他，还强硬地把他往怀里拢了拢，两个身体撞在一起，两颗心也撞在了一块。两人乱了脚步，也就停了下来。

“……我可以再学学女步。”莫霍克人艰难地说。

亚诺很久没有这么开心过了。他简直想一口亲在莫霍克人的脸颊上，亲在那不舍、矛盾又倔强的面庞上。

这次换他主动了，还是跳女步，心甘情愿，牵引着来自另一块大陆的男人，继续在音符里摇摆，在夜空下旋转。

“只是个玩笑。你是客人，当然听你的，康纳。”

莫霍克人的嘴角动了动，那像是个微笑的前兆。亚诺等着他笑，可他还是不笑。严肃和某种沉重，仿佛刻在了康纳的灵魂里。

但这也是一种魅力，至少没有我这样的轻浮，给人不可靠的印象。亚诺轻飘飘地想。

他们跳到一曲终了，发现盯梢的近卫军早没了影子，多半是向他的主人报告情况去了。想到那个高傲的皇帝没准会勃然大怒，亚诺竟感到些许愉快。

相牵的手分开了，留恋被空气冷却。这不是他们第一次靠得那么近，虽然第一次的时候，亚诺几乎是没有自主意识的。

“康纳，我喝醉的时候，除了伊莉丝，还说了些什么奇怪的话吗？”

“伤疤。”

“这个?”亚诺摸摸自己的鼻梁。还能摸到一道细小的凸起。

“你羡慕我没留下疤痕。”康纳指指自己的右边脸颊，“实际上是有的，在这里。因为别的原因留下的。”

“那我可真是醉得不清。”亚诺看到了那道短短的疤痕，疤痕里有一个过去，“怎么留下的。”

“第一次去找我的导师的时候，和强盗战斗时留下的。”

亚诺看清楚了。这次他没有醉，却有种喝醉的眩晕感。这是因为心醉了。

他记忆优秀的脑袋又把醉酒时的画面翻出来了，他看到自己扑在北美导师身上，抚摸对方的脸颊和黑发。那确实非常“热情”。

黑夜和帽檐的阴影掩藏了他脸上的羞赧，可藏不住他的动摇。夜风像是察觉到某个灵魂的苏生，急急忙忙刮过来了。衣袍在风里翻开。

“在哪儿？太黑了，我看不清。”

谎言突兀而蹩脚。但莫霍克人只是心照不宣地微躬下身来，脸和脸凑近了。从远处看着，像在接吻。

11

长袍最终还是留给了屋顶上的某个近卫军。杜勒伊里宫彻夜灯明，白昼到来时，喧闹才疲倦地睡去。拥挤的马车和乐声一同散去。

静悄悄的清晨，无数睡梦还在人们的头顶上飘荡。两人踩着潮湿的屋顶和梦境，回到剧场咖啡厅。刺客的睡眠很短，不到中午两人又起来了。莱昂早就在训练室里等着，古兹夫人把食物端来，他们边吃着，边看莱昂耍剑。

“怎么样？我觉得我进步很多了。”莱昂蹦到两位导师面前，像只骄傲的雏鹰。

“有进步。”亚诺嘴里塞着吃的，简短地说，“但离实战还差得远。”

自信的孩子总是乐于冒险。亚诺不希望莱昂过早踏入危险和杀戮中，不论教导还是表扬都很克制。

康纳教导他的徒弟的时候，他在旁边看着。他重技巧，康纳在技巧上比他更多力量。莱昂的剑咬在康纳的剑上，比平时训练更费力，年轻的胳膊上青筋浮起。几个来回，木剑脱手飞出，撞破窗户，直落到楼下。

楼下传来一阵惊呼。

“这种感觉太棒了！”莱昂握握拳，望着发麻的掌心，还在享受那股剑刃相交的震颤。

他开心，亚诺也便开心，从椅子上起身：“你们继续，我去收拾‘残局’。”

他走到楼下的时候，古兹夫人已经把木剑捡来了。亚诺接过来，说，谢谢，还有窗户破了。

“那不重要。”她说，“重要的是，你看着很开心。”

“莱昂进步很大。”

“不是因为这个。”她打断他，“是因爱而生的欢乐。”

亚诺惊讶地望向她。

“是因为你的客人?”肯定的推测，她却偏偏用了问句。她从未在刺客脸上看到过这样的光彩。

刺客一向睡得少，她无法想象他是怎么做到的。他常常披着黑夜出门，又带着夜露回来，巴黎还在沉睡，他自己磨一杯咖啡，在黯淡的光中慢饮。不点灯，他就和黎明一样黯淡。他就是夜晚。

另一块大陆来的男人则是太阳。太阳升起，黑暗便褪去了，有了光明，也有了欢乐。光明在亚诺的眼睛里，欢乐在他的脸庞上。

亚诺四下望望，才慢慢说：“我不确定……我还没想清楚。”

“你需要时间好好想想。”古兹夫人强调，嘴角的皱纹是严肃的，“要是上面完事了，让康纳先生下来帮忙卸货，新的货到了。你也正好能自己一个人想清楚。你们不能总黏在一块儿。”

亚诺答应了她，上楼的途中，踩着一层层阶梯，想象起对海那块土地的风景。那块土地应该有和康纳相同的气息。树木，野兽，冬天的雪。

路途遥远，但康纳有一艘船。他说漏了几次嘴，都不是无心的。他想把亚诺带走，像带回一个战利品。

亚诺得好好想想，自己是否愿意成为康纳的猎物。

训练室里战况激烈。莱昂的剑挥得卖力。勇敢和鲁莽相辅相成，这是他的优点，也是缺点。这样的打法很快消耗掉他的力气，木剑落在地上，他一屁股坐下去。

“满足了吗？”亚诺上前，给两人递上汗巾。

“满足了！”莱昂甩甩手。

亚诺望向康纳。借着日光，莫霍克人的样貌清晰而真实。

“谢谢，麻烦你了，康纳。”

“没什么。”

“还有件事需要你。古兹夫人想让你去帮忙卸货，在后门。”

“好。”康纳把木剑归位，下楼去了。他的身影从视线中消失，在亚诺心上留下不舍。

亚诺望望窗外的日光，又望望坐在地上的徒弟。窗子开着，生命的喧闹漏进来，在地面上撒下光斑。梦一般遥远，缺乏真实感。

但这就是他的生活。虽然他还年轻，心却已经苍老又疲累，如同死去的大地上倒下的枯木那般。

也许他该试试另一种活法。在另一块大陆上。

“莱昂。”

亚诺招手，莱昂爬起来，站在他面前，疑惑而信任地望着他。

“伸出你的左手。”

莱昂照做了。亚诺摘下自己的袖剑，莱昂便瞬间明白了他的意图：“亚诺，你难道要……”

“你已经可以独当一面了。”亚诺把自己的袖剑戴在少年的手臂上。一只虽然细瘦，却结实精炼的手臂。“虽然有点迟，但欢迎你正式加入兄弟会，刺客。”

袖剑戴在了莱昂手臂上，他惊喜又困惑地望着这份过于厚重的礼物，半天才说出话来：“……我不需要经过‘仪式’吗?不用其他导师同意吗？”

“不需要。今后也不再需要了，我会提议兄弟会取消这一仪式。至于其他导师的意见……”

年轻的导师安慰般笑笑：“由我担着就好，不用担心。”又柔和了面容，“你一直没提之前的奖励想要什么，不过我想，这个奖励你应该会喜欢。”

“但我没想到……我没想到你会把你的袖剑给我！这太贵重了，亚诺！”

莱昂气势汹汹地抓住了亚诺的衣角，亚诺不由得露出欣慰的苦笑。

“噢，镇定，这只是把袖剑，刺客们都会有的，不是吗？”

“但是这是你的袖剑！”

“万物皆虚，莱昂。”亚诺的手伸向莱昂的脑袋，迟疑了一瞬，却落在了少年肩上。他不是孩子了。不再是了。“我还留着比雷克的袖剑，所以这不是问题。”

瞪大的蓝色瞳孔颤动地望着亚诺，半晌，松开了他的衣角。莱昂把手臂笼在胸前，低下头去：“但是这就好像……你要走了一样……”

一个没有家的人能走到哪里去?他心底已经有了答案。他不会再逃了。

“你是要和康纳导师一起走吗？”莱昂觉得自己像从欢乐的山顶一跃而下，落到深深的寒潭里。冷，鼻子和眼睛都发酸。“如果是康纳导师，我会很开心的，我希望你过得好……但是，不要是现在，行吗，亚诺?”

他是这么希望的。要是这个常年在回忆里沉郁的导师能再次露出笑容，让他做什么他都愿意。可光想到亚诺要走，那股不舍的伤感还是吞没了他。

亚诺蹲下来，仰视着徒弟因不舍而皱巴巴的脸：“我不走。你看你，还会哭鼻子，我怎么能放心走。”

“我才没哭！”莱昂凶巴巴地吼一句，又像委屈的小狗那样耷拉下去，“……你们在一起了？你和康纳导师？”

亚诺愣了愣，噗嗤一声笑出来：“不，没有，你在想什么。”

“但是你都决定私奔了。”

“你怎么会这么想？康纳还什么都不知道。”

“但是他也对你……”

“没那么快。我和伊莉丝当年都没那么快。”

听他提到伊莉丝，莱昂几乎要吓着了。他不敢相信亚诺有一天能放开对伊莉丝的想念和执念，用轻快的口气提起她。甚至关于伊莉丝的事，莱昂都是从其他人口中打听的。亚诺从未对他坦白。

“康纳的事……我会好好考虑的。然后，使用袖剑的训练，之后我会安排。袖剑是给你了，但别做冒失的事。”亚诺扭扭手腕，手腕上空荡荡的，没了熟悉的重量。这是种陌生的丧失感，“我还有个任务要交给你。”

他把写给拉法叶侯爵的信件交给莱昂。莱昂接过信，戴上袖剑的手犹犹豫豫的。

“真的可以吗？”他问。

“你再不走，我可要后悔了。”

那颗有着羊毛般柔软的卷毛脑袋惊了惊，一溜烟下楼去了。亚诺望着这片一无所有的空旷，茫然地待了一阵，走出训练室。康纳已经帮完了忙，正在楼梯转角的平台上等他。

亚诺忽然间明白古兹夫人说的“你们不能总黏在一起”的真意了。自从来到这块大陆，康纳就没离开过法国导师。亚诺曾问他，你的副手和船员们呢？

康纳说，他们离不开大海，就像鱼离不开水。港口是他们的故乡。

亚诺朝一个新世界走去。

阳光透进走廊，倚靠在窗子上，康纳也倚靠在窗子边，光线柔和了他坚毅的面容。亚诺靠近了他：“在等我?”

“嗯。”康纳的视线从法国导师的左手手腕上扫过，“你把袖剑送给莱昂了？”

“你听到了？”亚诺有些慌张。康纳多半把与他相关的部分也听了个清楚。

亚诺还没做好准备。他得再想想。从心里挪走一个人的位置，让另一个人占据心房，从来不是件小事。

一个身经百战的刺客大师，不应该如此轻易地露出破绽。但亚诺的动摇还是一丝不落地映在康纳眼睛里。

康纳伸出手去，抓住了法国人的手掌，手指寻着手指，一寸一寸交缠握住。他有种不容置疑的直觉——亚诺不会甩开他。

亚诺也并没有甩开这只手，反而摩擦着茧子，轻轻回握。康纳摸着了他的掌心，大概也就摸着了他剧烈的心跳。亚诺感觉自己像一辈子没谈过恋爱似的，血液嗡嗡咚咚地往脑袋里挤。

“亚诺。”

“现在别说——”

亚诺扭过头去，不敢直视那双琥珀般的眼睛。他一生都没有感到过这样昂扬的羞涩。莫霍克人多半是带有某种来自远古的神秘力量，紧紧攫住了他的灵魂。亚诺知道胸腔里绞作一团的混乱来源于什么——那是爱的信号。

康纳捏了捏他的手掌，说：“好。”

狩猎的要点是轻手轻脚和小心翼翼。而康纳是个优秀的猎人。

阳光照在脸颊上，有些烫。亚诺抬起头来：“不出意外的话，明天就可以见到拉法叶侯爵。”

康纳说：“我知道了。”又握紧了法国人的手，生怕他会跑一样。

“他不会跑，你不用这样抓着他不放，康纳阁下。”古兹夫人的声音从后方传来，带着调侃的意味。

亚诺回头看了一眼古兹夫人，又扭头来看康纳，眨眨眼，示意他放手。康纳虽然不太乐意的样子，也还是松开了手。

“什么事?”

亚诺快步走向咖啡厅的女主人。

古兹夫人把手里的信递出：“你的信。”

亚诺接了信，心不在焉的：“谢谢。”

“你最好看看落款。”古兹夫人带着忧虑说。

亚诺疑惑地把信举起：信封一角上写着小小的N.B.

——是拿破仑。

亚诺拆开了它。信里还是一贯短短的一句话：明日，“亚诺·多里安”将被秘密通缉。

以两人长久的默契，亚诺立刻就明白了那位皇帝的意图。

“谁寄来的？写了什么？”康纳不知什么时候走过来了，就站在亚诺身后。

“一个报复。对昨晚的‘无礼’的报复。”

亚诺把信合起，交给古兹夫人。古兹夫人心领神会地拿着信下楼，目的地是厨房灶台。

“波拿巴?什么报复？”

康纳的声线紧绷起来，亚诺甚至能听到钢铁铿锵的味道。他笑笑。

“不是什么大事，明天你就知道了。”

“我不喜欢这样。告诉我。我说过会保你周全。”

在被激怒的时候，康纳会这样强硬地说话。亚诺简直像看到了一只龇着利齿的狼王。想了想，握住了莫霍克人的手。肌肤接触有安抚的功效。

“不会有什么危险，相信我。”

他诚恳地望着闯进他心里的人。因为伊莉丝的强势，他从不知道自己的眼睛有多迷人。下睫浓密，突显出一种令人怜爱的恳求般的神情。没人告诉过他。在德拉塞尔家不会，在兄弟会更不会。伊莉丝不在之后，他就和浪漫绝缘。

但对康纳来说又是另一种意义。面对这样一双眼睛，他只能着魔似的点头。

12

既然已经挑明了互相的好感，同床共枕便变得微妙起来。但这只是亚诺单方面的感受。夜晚来临时，莫霍克人一如既往地在床上躺下，用沉默的背后对着黑夜。

亚诺则背对着他。

“关于白天的话题——”

康纳忽然开口，烛光和亚诺都颤了颤。亚诺想说现在不是谈这个的时候，却又觉得这未免过于自私和绝情。

“如果你没想好，我可以等。”

康纳在亚诺身后、靠近最脆弱的脖子的位置，静静地说。

亚诺不知道要怎么回应。他心里有两种欲望在相互拮抗着：急迫地想要靠近，又恐惧地想要逃离。

他不说话，等了一阵，康纳继续说：“如果你愿意，我可以跟你的姓氏。”

亚诺没想到他都想得这么远了，惊讶之余又不免感到忧虑。康纳应该知道这份期待不能轻易实现，但他仍旧做出了承诺。

亚诺在胸前握了握拳，把不安紧紧攥在掌心：“为什么？”

“我没有继承我父亲的姓氏，也不打算继承它。”

康纳的气息掠过耳边，有些热，也有些苍凉。

“但是……那也是你祖父的姓氏。你跟我说过，你的祖父也是个刺客。”

“重要的不是姓氏。重要的是……”

康纳停了下来。他停了很久，久到亚诺疑惑地扭头要询问，撞进那双夜曲一样深情的眼睛里。

“重要的是，如果你愿意的话。”

莫霍克人又在施展他古老的魔法了，亚诺像是被他定住了，要落入那对瞳孔里去。他这才明白背后这个男人是故意的，故意用长久的沉默让他转过脸来。一个精巧的陷阱。

那双琥珀仿佛在说，我想看着你。急切的，热烈的，而又隐秘的。

亚诺的身体一下子烧起来了。爱是发烧的肉体，散开的长发和有目的的拥抱——酒醒的清晨环绕身体的臂膀，已经说明了一切。

这热情如同火一般灼烧了他，逃避的欲望在他内心的战场上占了上风，他转回头去，重新面对绘着莨苕花纹的墙壁。

“你真正的名字是什么，康纳。”

“拉顿哈给顿。”

奇妙的音节。法国人想。

“在你们的语言里，这个名字有什么意义吗？”

“你可以理解为‘苦难的生活’——我想，我母亲赐予的这个名字，早已预言了我的人生。”

他的声音同岁月一样淡泊。

这回轮到亚诺不说话了。成为刺客意味着冷静并沉稳，可久而久之，没准就忘记了为人的感觉。他是刻意忘记，康纳却已经把过去融进血液里，背负在灵魂上。莫霍克人平静的话语里，一定藏着早已干涸的泪水。或是根本没有泪水。刺客不会哭泣。

“拉顿哈给顿。”

亚诺轻轻的在舌尖咀嚼这串音节。如同在念诵咒文，把他自己的心也缠绕上去。

“按你喜欢的方式就好。”

深褐色的长发在康纳眼前散开，露出一段缺少日照的颈子，令他产生一些缥缈的遐想。他多想凑上去，一口叼在那段颈子上。野兽交合时的姿势。

他想他的，法国人想法国人的。他早已习惯苦难，不知道法国人正因此为他心痛。

亚诺转过身来，真正面对着这个男人，仔仔细细地凝视这张面孔上浮现的灵魂。他不愿再念出那个预示着苦难而令他心痛的名字。于是他叫他：“康纳。”

他们又望进彼此的灵魂。距离那么近，适合来一场情不自禁的热吻，让头发和呼吸彼此交缠，直到身体也融化在一起。

亚诺把手摁在康纳的胸口，手指下的心脏有力地跳动着，震颤着他。

康纳握住了这只手——

“我今天教得怎么样？”

亚诺愣了愣，花了几秒消化这句话，才明白康纳在问教莱昂的事。

等等，他要在这种气氛下说这个?

法国人讶异了一阵，又觉得这分外可爱了。笑容从内心浮上嘴角：“教得很好。我一直太宠他了，他需要一些严厉的教导。”

康纳的有棱角的唇略微柔和了些，嘴角展开向上的线条——这是一个微笑。琥珀色的眼睛里有一种率真的、情不自禁的自豪。

像个孩子似的。法国人想。他的手被莫霍克人握得热热的，他自己也发起热来了。

“如果你能多留几天，再多教教莱昂，他一定会很高兴的。”

“那你呢？”

康纳更在乎眼前的这个人。他是猎人，有时候却更像猛兽，盯紧猎物的时候，充满了执拗的专注。如同他追杀查尔斯·李那般，他以同样的执着追着眼前人。

他很快得到了他想要的答案。

“如果你多留几天，我也会很高兴的，康纳。”

这分明是情意相通的讯号，可既然亚诺没有准备好，他也并不心急。他看到法国人顿了顿，露出介于苦恼和不舍间的犹豫来，缓缓说：“当然，我知道你不能久留……”

这就是刺客。在选择成为刺客的时候，他们就早已放弃了普通的人生。

“能听到你刚才的回答，我已经很满足了。”

他握紧了掌中的手，低头，在手指上落下轻吻。

13

再醒来的时候，康纳的手里已经空荡荡的了。身旁的枕头早已冷却，枕头上的人也没了身影。他一下子清醒了，坐起来，环视一周，叫：“亚诺。”

“我在这里。”亚诺的声音从阁楼上传来。康纳掀开被子起了床，刚走到梯子处，一片巨大的宝蓝色就从上方缓慢地降落下来。

“你醒了？”宝蓝色的云朵说话了，是亚诺的声音，“帮个忙，我看不清下面，很久没穿成这样了。”

康纳看到的分明是一位美丽的女性。这个场景太缺乏真实感，他想也没想，一把扶住“她”的腰，往上一举就抱下来了。

“亚诺?”

他不可思议地望着眼前的“女性”。

“是我。怎么，认不出来了?”亚诺整了整裙摆，挺起身子，“今天请叫我多里安夫人——这就是波拿巴的报复。”

怪不得那个皇帝渴望着一场共舞。康纳没头没脑地想。他一时间还没能消化眼前的景象。

“很……适合你。”他难得磕磕绊绊地说话。

“谢谢。”亚诺优雅地施以一礼，“不过被这样夸奖，心情还挺复杂的。”

康纳竟有点想感谢拿破仑了。如果不是因为这个小心眼皇帝，对亚诺的变装的好奇，他也只是想想而已。

“拉法叶侯爵告诉我，他曾经为了躲避英王的追捕而女装……这是你们的风尚吗?”

“当然不是。”亚诺把高跟鞋剁得咯咯响，以此表达他的不满，“每次穿裙子，我都觉得我要死了。不知道德·鲍蒙是怎么能忍受那么多年的。”

他涂了口红，唇上是一种惊心动魄的红。又或许令康纳惊艳的不是红色，而是装点了红色的人。

“这是准备去哪儿？”他问。

“去见拉法叶侯爵。你有适合的衣服吗？我们要去一个小型聚会。”

“我是个船长。”

“那不错。”亚诺也喜欢他穿那套船长制服的样子，野性被隐藏起来的时候，反而更显锐利。

“那就请你当我今天的新情人了，康纳船长。”亚诺带着一点戏谑，一点坏心眼，和一点模糊不清的渴望，笑着挽上莫霍克人的手臂。

“新情人?”康纳挑眉。

亚诺立刻明白了他的醋意：“——第一个真正带到人前的‘新情人’，Mon chéri。(*注2)”

康纳喜欢这个俏皮而亲昵的称呼，但仍旧保持着询问的神情。警觉起来的狼也会这样竖起耳朵。亚诺拍拍他的手臂，半开玩笑地笑说：“康纳，虽说波拿巴不乏情人，但我绝对不是其中一个。”

“我也不认为你是。但只要他还是对你有企图，就依然是一个威胁。”

康纳就这么把话说开了。亚诺心里又是好笑又是苦恼，好笑是康纳这斤斤计较的可爱的吃醋，苦恼是他可完全不知道要怎么看待拿破仑了。

“难道你认为我不能保护我自己?”他狡猾地问。

“……我不这么认为。”

“那就没问题了。”

亚诺自顾自结束话题，免得某个钻牛角尖的莫霍克人再抓着这个问题不放。他松开了温暖结实的手臂，转身下楼：“我在下面等你。”

他踩着鞋哆哆哆下楼去，被束腰勒细的腰肢映在康纳眼睛里，让康纳替他喘不过气来。还有一部分喘不上气，是因为心头的悸动。

他算是明白拿破仑的“奸计”了。把加于女性的束缚，加在这个无法撼动的刺客大师身上，确实是一种在心理上击落这只雄鹰的方法。

如果猎物没有破绽，便创造破绽。他知道拿破仑是以什么样的心情，环着被限制的亚诺的腰，握着亚诺用手套掩饰茧子的手，拥着对这份欲望毫无自觉的亚诺跳舞的。

不论是因为拿破仑的卑鄙手段、还是因为亚诺不得不跟随这种荒谬的规则和合作关系，康纳都被郁结的阴云堵住了胸口。他面无表情地整饬自己，用一身武器把自己打造成锋刃。面无表情也是愤怒的一种表现形式。

他下到咖啡厅里的时候，亚诺正坐在桌边，看着剧、喝着咖啡、应付着搭讪的人。

搭讪的人——没错，搭讪的人。

康纳眉头一皱，上前拨开了那人，得到一声威胁的恐吓。可抬头看见他不善的眼神和骇人的身形，那人便骂骂咧咧地悻悻走开。

亚诺托住脸，笑着看莫霍克人在面前坐下了。这个刺客大师幼稚地把想法都写在脸上，他禁不住又想逗逗他：“康纳，康纳，你在生什么气?”

“你挺乐在其中?”

“谁都希望自己是个有魅力的人。”

康纳紧绷着嘴角，不说话了。他的唇不厚，但也不算薄，胡须剃得很干净，显得唇线很锋利。他不说话的时候，静默的眼神中有着无形的高压。

亚诺败给他了：“这也是伪装的一环，证明我的变装很成功，不是吗？”

他移动到康纳旁边的椅子上，坏心眼地凑到莫霍克人耳边，用气声说话：“当然，今天我是你的人，船长。”

康纳握紧了拳。他是个男人，对显而易见的挑逗，自然会有反应。更何况这是他倾心之人。处在隔着一层薄纱还未挑明的关系下，法国人的举动称得上越线的大胆。他自然不愿意落下风，冷不防一把捞过始作俑者，亚诺倒在他身上，他得意的声音里夹了笑：“你在做危险的事，亚诺。”

亚诺没想到康纳会配合他玩这种暧昧游戏，愣了愣，推了推对方，想起身，康纳却环紧了他的腰，颇有不屈不挠的气势。

亚诺又败给他了：“……古兹夫人过来了。”

“我不在意。拿古兹夫人作借口，对我来说没用。”

“于是我这叫‘种荆棘者得刺’?(*注3)”

“没错。”

古兹夫人端着咖啡和切片面包过来，在两人面前站住了，和亚诺眼对眼，沉默了半晌，脸上的表情很精彩。

亚诺用眼神求救。

古兹夫人放下托盘，摆好咖啡杯子和面包篮子，欠身：“请慢用。”

她冷酷地走掉了。对亚诺来说，这比冷酷还冷酷，是残忍。

好吧，他确实玩脱了。但他的脑子一向灵活，只好说：“波拿巴在监视我，如果他真的像你说的那样……之后他会给我找更多麻烦的。”

“要是你不好直接对付他，我可以留在法国。”

“别说傻话。”

这是傻话。从昨晚开始，他们就净在说傻话。爱情会使人心跳飙升、身体发热，还会使人变傻。

可刺客也就只有这种时候能放下责任、毫无顾忌地说傻话了。

亚诺靠上康纳肩头，这是个安抚的信号：“一会儿莱昂叫马车来了，我们该出发了。”

康纳的手在他腰上停留了一会，留恋地放开了。空气里有一种咖啡的香气混合着蜂蜜烤面包的甜味，他和康纳之间也好像有芝士黏着丝一般。

两人很快用完餐，莱昂的马车到了，看见亚诺就开始调侃：“好久没看到你这幅模样了，夫人。”

他跳下车来，给亚诺开门，十足的绅士风范：“请。”

亚诺上了马车，康纳紧随其后。马车咯哒咯哒移动起来，莱昂的身影在车窗里越来越远，他才转向康纳：“我想我们得统一口径。你今天的身份是祖上有西班牙血统的移民，世代从事海上贸易。当然，你的英国人父亲和原住民母亲这部分保留。这样可以吗，船长？”

“我还以为社交的部分都交给你。”

亚诺感受得到他还在惦念刚才的小插曲，话里还带着别扭的怄气。也不知道这种似有若无的控制欲遗传自谁。表面上的冷傲掩饰了这一点。

“都交给我也不是不行。”亚诺的性子又软了，这是他重视某个人时最直接的表现，“一个异国风情的沉默寡言的情人——这很有魅力。”

他低垂下眼睛，似乎在沉思什么。繁复而巨大的裙摆像一片云一样托着他，他端庄地坐在那儿，显出一种漫不经心的优雅。康纳不知道他是以谁为模板，刻画出这么一种举动和模样的。也许是伊莉丝，也许是别的什么人。康纳没有细想。

这令康纳有些不习惯。虽然他承认，这样的亚诺很美，却有种被束缚的不自然，是一种刻意而为的美，仿佛在对什么屈服。

他也不喜欢自己一动感情就收不住的习惯，如同他当年顶撞阿基里斯。但岁月和经历仍旧打磨了他尖利的棱角，他交叉双手，朝亚诺倾过身子，这是谦卑的姿态：“抱歉，刚才的话不是我真正想要表达的。”

“没关系，我明白。”亚诺没想到康纳这么骄傲的一个人，竟为自己折了傲气，“我刚才也说了，沉默寡言是一种魅力，再者，你在法国期间，的确应该保持隐秘，减少不必要的人际接触。”

想了想，他又说：“……而且，你这一点也非常有魅力。”

他没发觉自己是带着含情意的笑，说出这句话的。这笑容落在康纳眼里，如同火星落在干燥的柴堆里，感情的大火旺盛地烧起来，他便更想得到眼前这个人了。

他想起当年帮诺里斯追求米连恩的事来。他现在算是体会到诺里斯的心情了，唯一不同的是，他能确定亚诺的心意，却不知该用什么样的礼物去赢得应许。

他开始苦恼。

“在美洲的时候，拉法叶侯爵和你很熟吗？”

亚诺忽然问。

“在当时，他是稀少的正直的人。”过去历历在目，但此时康纳才记起，他要拜访拉法叶侯爵不过是为了多留几日的手段，他和这个向新大陆的自由伸出援手的高尚的人，算不上熟识。  
但自由和正直的灵魂间，总会不经意间惺惺相惜。他们算得上谈得来，而且，拉法叶侯爵没有利用过他。

“他提过如果我来法国，会邀请我和他的家人同住。那是很多年前的事情了。他说巴黎是艺术之都，内在却是腐败而黑暗的，他想改变这一点。”

“那么你现在就已经看到了她真实的模样。”顿了顿，亚诺带上一丝犹豫，“如果你不介意的话，拉法叶侯爵现在是波拿巴的人……”

“那无碍于他人格的高洁——除非他被蒙蔽了眼睛。”

康纳并不希望看到这么一个故人。

“我想你可以不必担心，就我所知，他这些年没怎么变，除了年龄。”

亚诺掀起窗帘，朝车窗外望了望。

“马上就到了。”

*注1：一种缓慢、庄重的舞曲，多为宫廷演奏。

*注2：“我亲爱的。”

*注3：Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.


	4. Chapter 4

14

适当的装饰能提升生活质量，过度的装饰则是奢侈的象征。康纳的眼睛看惯了木头和砖石，对满眼洛可可式的装饰着绘金线脚的大厅感到眩晕。

亚诺挽着他的手，在大厅一角停下，对他说：“你可以装作不懂法语，剩下的交给我。你在这里等着，拉法叶侯爵应该很快就到了。”

“你要去哪？”康纳抓住了亚诺松开的手臂。

“交际，应酬，无非是这些。有些表面工作还是得做一做。”他望向大厅中央，“看到那个孩子了吗？维克多·雨果，今天的主角是他。他不久前刚刚获得了法兰西文学院的嘉奖。”

康纳这才放开了手。

“我很快回来。”

他的背影从康纳眼中离去，留莫霍克人自己面对这片奢靡璀璨。燃烧巴黎的火没有波及这个国家对精巧奢华的喜爱，他想起拉法叶的形容，华而不实的光鲜太容易掩盖腐朽，而且令人疲累。

他想念他的土地。

他低下头，躲避几道窃窃私语的视线，这些视线来自几位盛装的女士，他希望她们不要再继续好奇，可她们还是朝他走了过来。

康纳望了一眼早已融入人群的法国导师，那道宝蓝色的身影像是被这座城市、这种生活所吞噬，从康纳手上夺走了他。

而他现在感觉自己也像是即将被吞噬了。

那群彩色的小鸟叽叽喳喳地靠近了，优越生活滋润起来的白皙脸蛋上，飘着淡红色的云彩。她们在康纳身边停下，热情地望着他，七嘴八舌地说着：“你们看呀，他真迷人。”

康纳的脸上仍是淡然，他在想是否需要行礼，亲吻向他伸过来的手。他犹豫的档儿，小鸟们已经自己找到了理由：“他可能听不懂法语，我们真傻。”

她们用不同的语言朝康纳啁啾起来了。

康纳的西班牙语比法语好，他有几个西班牙裔的船员。海浪是巨大的摇篮，摇着浪尖的船，头顶的银河也昏昏欲睡了。在海上飘荡的日子，酒后的闲谈是对抗困倦的最好方式。因而他的西班牙语说得不错，葡语意语也懂一些。

但他决定装作来自某个神秘的国家，缄口不言。

“各位美丽的女士们，那位阁下似乎有些苦恼了。”

一道声音像是为他解围般传来。他朝声音来源望去，望见一张既熟悉，又有些陌生的面容。熟悉的是眼中不变的烁烁，陌生的是岁月在那张面容上留下的痕迹。皱纹和白发。

“如果你们能给我们一些时间，我会心怀感激的。”

小鸟们又叽叽喳喳地散去了，康纳回到他的宁静里。

拉法叶侯爵走到来自另一片大陆的旧友身边，一同望着不远处曳着宝蓝色裙裾的身影。

“好久不见，康纳。我没想到会在这里见到你。收到信时，我就在想‘来自新大陆的旧友’有没有可能是你。”

“拉法叶。”康纳顿了顿，他其实没什么想问的，却还是说，“好久不见，这些年你怎么样。”

“还能怎么样，坐了一次大狱，刚刚缓过来。你又如何，康纳。还在为你的自由而战吗？”

拉法叶拿过两杯红酒，一杯递给康纳，康纳接下了。

“为了自由的战斗永远不会结束。”

拉法叶笑笑：“当然。那么，先为自由干杯。”

两人碰了杯，一口酒下肚，也不知是苦涩还是微醺。

“我看到了巴黎，她还留着你曾经向我描绘的样子。”

“不用安慰我，康纳，我知道，她早就面目全非。剥开腐烂的皮囊之后，发现下面不过是一层套一层的地狱。如果这是上帝给我们的考验，于我来说，简直和普罗米修斯的受难毫无区别了。”

拉法叶顺着康纳的视线找过去。那个于女性来说过于高挑的宝蓝色身影，是他的旧友显得心不在焉的原因。

“你想必是因为什么理由才跨越大海来到这里的吧。怎么样，要不要去我家住几天，让我尽待客之道。”

“不必了，谢谢。我已经有安顿处了，而且我很快就要走了。”

康纳明白自己不能久留。即便因为要见拉法叶而多留一天，也再没有理由再继续流连在这片大陆上了。他心里有一种不舍，与责任感对抗着。私情和大义往往不能两全。如同他亲手送走了他的父亲。

“那就没办法了。不如说，就我没因牢狱之灾失去性命、还能再见到你来说，已经近乎奇迹。”

他望向康纳，这个自由的战士。莫霍克人深色的面庞仍旧带着来自血脉的冷肃，那双眼睛里曾经年轻的星火，已经蜕变成坚毅闪耀的群星。

而这片群星也已经有了依恋。

他苦笑：“康纳，我一直认为，美国真正的自由之子不是别人，而是你。”

“不，我不是，拉法叶。我只是自由的信徒。”康纳收回视线，望着杯中的酒，那是凝固的血的颜色，“我费尽一生追寻它，维护它，却发现这股热情遮蔽了我的眼睛。我犯下了一个错误，早已有人提醒过我的错误：在我急着拯救世界的时候，却不小心毁了它。”

拉法叶深知这些年在那片土地上发生的悲剧，他不忍心看那被苦难磨砺过的面庞，沉默了一阵，说：“……那不是你的错，康纳。你被利用了，你才是受害者。人性的贪婪是一片深渊。”

“但我没能阻止这一切的发生，甚至促成了它的发生。”

康纳忽然觉得，也许这些年的努力，不过是在尽力填补阿基里斯和他共同留下的深坑。这着实讽刺，而且残忍。他稀少地产生了自嘲的心情。

“我做的这一切，在三百年前，前人已经留下了准确的结论：谁是促使他人强大的原因，谁就自取灭亡。”(*注1)

“康纳，如果这是个笑话的话，我想它并不合适。”

拉法叶不愿看到自由的战士被过去的荆棘拌住腿脚。过错是蒙在荣光上的灰尘。

康纳拭去了这片蒙尘，他不为过去停留：“的确。”

他不再说话，目光又落在远方。那片蓝色的云朵在人的丛林里穿过，带着没有感情的笑容，停在一位少年前方。

异常高大的女人没有使多识的少年惊讶，他仍旧礼节周到地欠身：“您好，美丽的夫人，我可以请教你的姓名吗。”

“叫我多里安就好，小绅士。”

亚诺看到他，就仿佛看到了莱昂，不自觉有了亲近感。

“您可真是神秘，多里安夫人。”

一个不愿给出名字的女人肯定有故事。维克多心里想。他总觉得似乎在哪儿看到过这片蓝色的影子。也许是某座宫殿烛光的阴影里，也许是大街上人头攒动的喧闹中，又也许是月下屋顶上，黑猫般一闪而过的残像。

他得到一个狡猾的应答。

“女人总有几个秘密。”

——就像伊莉丝。

直到那场使德拉塞尔分崩离析的变故发生前，亚诺从不知道她是一个圣殿骑士。

更不知道一位圣殿骑士竟会把一个刺客的孩子养大。

他还是常常想念他们。

“那作为替代，您能否给我说说您自己呢?”

社交中总有这种时刻，人们会好奇地扒开你的心往里看。好在亚诺有很多故事，不管是真的还是假的，喜剧还是悲剧。

他以一种半真半假的口吻说：

“那么，就说说我曾经的师父吧，教剑术的师父——我的师父，人很凶，但其实很善良。他的嘴巴很坏，对我却倾尽所学。他回到天父的荣耀中后，我还时时怀念他那张爱骂人的嘴呢。”

“噢，他是个有意思的人，也许我可以以他为原型写些什么。但是，神秘的多里安夫人，这不是您的故事。”

敏锐的孩子。亚诺喜欢敏锐的孩子，只可惜他是一片光明的影子，不能活在别人的故事里。

“追根究底可不是绅士所为。你父亲来了。”

他恰到好处地转移话题。西吉斯贝尔走来，牵起亚诺的手，献上一吻。虽然彼此都对亚诺的男性身份心知肚明，但每次被这样对待的时候，亚诺还是难免倍感怪异。

“看来您和我的儿子相谈甚欢，安娜·多里安夫人。(*注2)”

“他是个很有天赋和才华的孩子。倒是你，升官之后就开始贵族做派了。”

对亚诺的嘲讽，西吉斯贝尔报以苦笑。

“父亲，多里安小姐是哪一派的？”维克多拉着父亲的袖子问。

“噢，她是……”西吉斯贝尔为难而略带歉意地望向多里安——法兰西皇帝亲近而神秘的线人。

“我?我是蓝袜派(*注3)的，小维克多。”

亚诺故作优雅的笑意里藏了些调皮和狡黠，被不远处的康纳看得清清楚楚，他却还毫无被热情所注视的自觉。

这个情景让拉法叶看出了笑容，他身旁的高傲战士似乎总与情爱无缘，现在看来却不然。

“你成家了吗，康纳?”他问。

莫霍克人给了他一个目光。沉默胜过语言。

“也许你可以在这里邂逅你的命定之人。相信我，这是个充满奇迹和浪漫的国度。”

拉法叶意有所指地摇晃着杯中的酒，酒香散开来，有种勾人心的味道。

爱情也往往和醉酒相似，容不下理性和冷淡。就算是康纳这样沉静的战士，在望着心上人的时候，眼睛里也有着舞动的篝火。

“我已经体会过了。”

他说。音调是柔软的。

他们望着蓝色的云朵飘过来。

“相谈甚欢?”

亚诺笑着问。康纳其实很不习惯他用这种刻意文雅的方式说话。

“那是自然，多里安夫人。”

“我想我没有打扰到你们?”

“当然没有。不如说，正期待你的加入。”

亚诺的目光从拉法叶身上掠过，停在康纳的眼睛里。两人互相望着，像是两块相互吸引的磁石。坠入爱河的人们如同互相缠绕旋转的双星。

拉法叶心中充满了作为一个老友的安慰。他知道他和康纳其实不必多说什么，只是见上一面，确认彼此都还未被岁月和死亡带走，就已经足够了。男人的柔情应该留给他们的挚爱。

他听到帕萨卡利亚(*注4)的乐声响起，仿佛成了眼前两人的背景，一幅遥远、优雅而辉煌的油画。

“来吧，康纳，既然多里安夫人就在你面前，你何不邀请她共舞一曲呢?”

“我想你们应该还有什么要聊的？毕竟是多年未见的老友……”

亚诺的话尾被一只伸到他面前的手接了过去。他颇惊讶地望着康纳伸过来的手，也惊讶于莫霍克人不知什么时候习得的礼仪，那热情而恳切的眼睛和邀请的姿态，怕是少有哪位淑女能够拒绝。

这个狡猾的男人啊。他看上去是那么高远而沉稳，如同一座巍峨的大山，原来竟是一座火山，内里翻滚着熔岩般炙热的感情。

亚诺望了拉法叶一眼，拉法叶伸手邀向大厅正中，脸上的笑意含着期待，亚诺也只好牵住康纳的手，被对方熟门熟路地揽进怀中。

他们滑向舞池中央。

“……我以为你们有更多要聊的。是我打断了你们吗？”

他贴在康纳身上，如同昨晚那般，随着乐声缓缓摇摆。

“不，我们聊完了。”

康纳的声音平静，亚诺则皱了皱眉。

“我那么大费周章地张罗，你们就只聊了不到十分钟？”

他的话语里带了不解，听起来有点可爱。这没准是康纳自己的错觉，可他还是为此而松动了嘴角，漏出一点笑意。

“拉法叶只是这次行动的目的的一部分。”

“还有一部分是什么？”

亚诺望着他，而康纳选择不回答。他已经达成了第二个目的，虽然是临时起意，但他确确实实把目标握在手里了。

而亚诺也没花多少时间就明白了他的意图，爱怜的悸动使他叹气：“康纳，你正在破坏我对‘威严而可靠的北美兄弟会刺客大师和导师’的想象。”

“在你面前，我不用那样。”康纳趁一个旋转，把对方又拉进了些。身体贴在一块儿，心也贴在一块儿了。

“而且，在我面前差点掉下房顶的，那个‘法国兄弟会刺客大师和导师’……”

“嘿，你非要提这个吗，我还以为你忘了！”亚诺急急忙忙打断他，羞赧使他不自觉握紧了康纳的手，眼睛移开去，“好吧，跟请你喝酒却自己喝醉了相比，这也算不上出丑了。”

“这不算出丑，亚诺。你不必在我面前伪装。我想看到真正的你。”

康纳望着亚诺低垂的眼睛，挺直的鼻梁下方是不甘心地抿起的唇。穿了高跟鞋的亚诺和他差不多高，唇与唇的位置刚刚好。天知道他有多想吻他。

亚诺的眸子终于朝他转回来：“如果不是知道你父亲是英国人，我都要怀疑你是我的老乡了。”

“我只是实话实说。”

但实话有时候才是最动人的情话。亚诺想。他一个自诩浪漫的法国人，竟在最朴素的话语下溃不成军。也许令他沉沦的不仅仅是直截了当的告白，更是他已然动摇的心。

自从伊莉丝离去，他已经冻结多年的心，像是迎来了春天，有了化雪的势头。春天，一个烂俗的比喻。但还有什么能形容他被拥在怀里时的这份温暖?

他索性任自己沉溺下去，珍惜这短暂的一刻。这与沉溺于酒精是截然不同的，如果他能有选择，他会选择与康纳相拥，而不是抱着酒瓶度过漫漫长夜。

“还有，我不希望你和拿破仑跳舞。”

康纳突然说。亚诺愣了愣，还没来得及反应过来，康纳又说。

“这是嫉妒。男人的嫉妒。”

他不提起，亚诺都要暂时忘记波拿巴的事了。康纳在和他索要承诺，有些任性，有些强硬。他还没回应康纳多少，康纳就好像知道了他的底线一样。

但他还是欣然应允，伴着第二次叹息：“好吧，我不和他跳舞，本来就不愿意，只是有几次被他耍了。”

顿了顿，他带上孩童般的调皮笑容：“——不过，如果因为特殊情况，不得不和他跳舞呢，康纳?”

他话音方落，腰上的力道忽然变大，像是要把他折断了一般，紧紧地揽住。他望向那对忽而变得深沉又冷峻的琥珀，又一次意识到康纳的感情的真实和炽热。

伊莉丝从不这样。他们的关系和其他法国人一样，开放而自由。有的时候，也会多少产生对方是否真的在乎自己的想法。从小便失去双亲、寄人篱下的生活，让不安已经俨然成为了亚诺的老友，他早已学会用玩世不恭的不在乎态度与之相处。甚至对伊莉丝，他能做的也是“复仇没有你更重要”。

他爱他人甚于他自己。

可康纳不一样，他的爱意古板又传统，不畏惧，不宽容。对亚诺来说，这是一种陌生的爱。

在这样的感情面前，他难免乱了阵脚，丢盔弃甲，收起他的戏谑，不无复杂地承诺：“……开个玩笑。这点我还是做得到的，而且波拿巴不会在这件事上纠缠。”

“这很难说。”康纳这才松开了手臂，给两人留出空间。“抱歉，我不是要强迫你，我只是控制不住。”

“我知道，康纳。没有认真对待这件事，是我的问题。”

康纳其实很想问他，什么时候他才会开口说一句，承认他们彼此的倾心。但又觉得，其实不必语言，他们也已经知晓彼此的心意，是否诉诸于口，大抵无关紧要了。亚诺的暧昧，是为了让自己毫无牵挂地回到故乡去。回到属于康纳自己的战斗和生活里。

“不，你能答应这一点，我很开心。”

康纳说。音乐包围上来，他只想在离别来临前，珍惜这段时光。

15

——而美好的时光总是短暂的。

他们向拉法叶告别的时候，上了年纪的将军打量着两人，忽而说：“你们很般配。康纳，我什么时候可以收到你的结婚请柬?”

他的话让亚诺愣一愣，客套的笑又很快爬到面容上来：“别说笑了，侯爵。”

“我可是认真的，多里安。”

年迈的将军忽然换上了严肃的神情，周围没有他人，他也就直呼其名。这个女装的男人，他曾在皇帝身边见过两次。当收到那封莫名出现在桌子上的信时，他还曾对落款的“安娜·多里安”之名抱有怀疑。现在看来，或许在宫廷里的两次惊鸿一瞥，都是这个神秘男人的刻意安排。

但最令他惊讶的还是多里安和康纳的关系。要知道，他从没有在莫霍克人的眼睛里看到过如此世俗而亲切的感情，一种名为爱意的感情。拉法叶认识的康纳，更像是美洲的土地和天空的神明派下来的神使，背负着沉重而艰苦的使命，带着一颗赤诚的心和高洁的灵魂。

可现在，看看他——他的眼睛里有了爱，也有了欲望，飞了大半辈子的鹰，终于找到了停歇的枝头。拉法叶发自内心地为他高兴。

“我们会考虑的。”康纳说。他说“我们”。

但亚诺没有反驳他。与拉法叶告别后，回程的马车上，他才犹豫着开口：“拉法叶刚才的话……”

“我在认真考虑。”康纳很快回答。

亚诺不想说些什么“以我们的情况是不可能的”这种话，他有了渴望，也就多少产生了逃避现实的念头。或者说，至少让康纳和他做一段短暂的美梦也好。

但康纳不这么认为：“亚诺，我是认真的。”

他加重了话语。马车咯哒咯哒地行驶在道路上，车厢摇晃，摇晃着康纳的发梢，却丝毫不能摇晃他眼里的坚定：“我那边的情势，已经基本稳定了。大概只需要四年，我就可以引退。到时候……”

“不，康纳。”亚诺摇头拒绝了他，“别这么急决定，你答应过我，给我时间的。”

他努力去忽视那双淡琥珀色眼睛里的失落和急切：“我会给你回应，但还需要时间。”

康纳凝视了他一阵，声音低沉着说：“好。”

这让亚诺多少产生了些罪恶感。

马车无言地又行驶了一段路，在车夫的吆喝和马儿的喷鼻声中，忽然响起几声刺耳的枪声。马瞬间受到惊吓，扬蹄嘶鸣，不顾一切地狂奔起来。

车夫在颠簸中跌下车去了。康纳和亚诺抓紧了车身，互相交换了眼色，在马车将要倾覆的前一刻，打开车门跳出去。

翻滚缓冲后，两人立刻站起寻找掩蔽体。亚诺在墙后打开了鹰眼，红色的人影正从四面道路围堵过来。他干笑一声：“看来不得不正面突破了，真不走运。”

“上面的路怎样。”康纳不无忧心地说。他自己带了剑和枪，手上还佩着袖剑，亚诺却因为女装，只在腰上带了把剑。

“过不去。”亚诺悄悄活动脚踝。女装行动不便，跳车的时候他还稍微扭到了脚。但这不重要，问题是，他又一次把事情搞砸了，让康纳卷入危险里。

康纳把他往后拉了拉：“是什么人。”

“多半是圣殿骑士。”亚诺避开康纳的手，又走到并排的位置来，“还有，这里不需要‘女士优先’。”

他走出掩体，朝着涌来的敌人走去。康纳心下一沉，立刻跟了上去。

领头的敌人拿着火枪，一下一下敲在手掌上：“看看，看看，我得说，欢迎你来到巴黎，北美兄弟会的导师。”

“噢，这可不是法国人的欢迎方式，你可别误会了。”亚诺从腰间抽出剑来，康纳能从他戏谑的话语里听出几丝难得的轻快——他们都是太熟悉血与铁的人，在这样的情景下反而更加自若。“但这的确是圣殿骑士们欢迎你的方式，康纳。”

亚诺举剑迎敌，轻巧如在天宇上一掠而过的雄鹰。

他冲入敌阵，目标是将枪口对准了康纳的领头者。康纳拔出枪来，一枪打掉正要对亚诺放暗枪的另一个敌人，也拔出剑赶了上去。

刀剑铿锵，血溅在亚诺的裙子上，泅出一道道暗色的花纹。康纳把枪丢给他，他接住了，一枪崩掉康纳背后的偷袭者，康纳的袖剑则刺进了亚诺身旁的敌人的喉咙。他们互相掠过一眼，眼中都带着兴奋的血色。

亚诺一脚踢向敌人的胸膛，喊：“留活口，康纳！”

康纳把剑从敌人身体里抽出，血溅在他脸上，让他看起来仿若沐血的战神。他无言地砍向下一个敌人，想起他冷酷无情的父亲。他曾经追寻阿基里斯和信条的教导，不使任何无辜的鲜血浸染在大地上。但流血最多的，却是他的兄弟姐妹，他无辜的族人们。在他的族人失去的土地上，浸透着他们自己的鲜血。

到最后，不知从什么时候起，他开始愈发像他父亲了。虽然仍不会使无辜之人流血，但高效狠厉的作风，已经很有他父亲的影子。

他趁战斗间隙偷偷观察法国人，那凌厉的剑术与他相比，更像是在厮杀中磨炼出来的。毕竟，亚诺曾经经历过那段狂热的时期，那些丧失理智的人本身便双手鲜血累累，亚诺被时代的洪流卷裹着，同样身不由己。

即使是二十几人的小队，面对两个刺客大师仍旧不堪一击。亚诺揪着最后一个敌人的领子时，对方颤抖着，却仍旧咬着牙吐出鄙夷的话来：“哈，看看你们所做的！看看你们身旁的尸体，看看我的兄弟们的尸体吧！这都是你们的功劳！你们才是刽子手！这就是你们的信条的代价！杀戮和混乱，这就是你们的答案！”

他咽下一口带毒的唾沫，头向后一仰，死了。

亚诺松开手，尸体落在地上。康纳向他走去，他抹了抹挂在睫毛上的血，说：“看来没办法套到情报了。先找个地方躲一躲。”  
他们快速窜进一条无人的小巷里，靠在墙上，喘着气。

“康纳，刚才那番话……”

“我并不在意。”

静寂在空气里沉淀了一阵。只听到彼此的喘息声。

仿佛是为了打破某扇沉闷的墙一般，亚诺直起身子，有些粗暴地扯着背后的束带：“没想到有一天我会穿着裙子战斗。”

“我要更正一个印象。”康纳望着亚诺的脸颊，那片皮肤因血液沸腾和供氧不足而泛着微红。

“什么？”亚诺发觉自己扯错了带子，背后打了个死结，正因此有些烦躁，心不在焉的，胡乱拉扯着。

“我听过一些对你的评价——‘不擅长正面战斗’，现在看来，这是个完全偏颇的错误评价。”康纳拉过他来，掏出小刀，把那些束缚亚诺的带子利落地悉数割断。

亚诺觉得自己活过来了，深吸一口气，空气填满胸腔，这种满足就和鱼儿回到水里一样。

“这就是你刚刚那个‘女士优先’的举动的原因?好吧，照我说，那个评价不算错误，但确实偏颇。毕竟，这么高大的一个女人举起剑来，震慑力不可小觑。”

康纳被他逗笑了。谦虚和幽默一向是引人喜爱的特质，在亚诺身上又尤甚。

“不过说真的，我不怎么擅长正面战斗。”亚诺把精心编起的发辫胡乱解开，重新在脑后系成简单的一束。

“但你是剑术大师，我刚刚已经亲眼见识过了。”比我父亲强，如果他还活着的话。康纳不自禁想。

“刀剑拼不过子弹。”亚诺从不在乎这些虚名，他已在历史的车轮中看到了刀剑的时代的衰落。进步是一条不可逆的河流。他把手帕递给康纳。

“也许将来某天，我们也会不再使用袖剑了。如果那代表我们和圣殿骑士的战争结束，我会期待那一天。但只怕我们会用更先进、也更有伤害的武器进行对抗。”

“——所以你在促成我们和他们的谈和。”康纳接过手帕擦了擦脸，血在他脸上凝结，如同开战前绘在身上的花纹。

“因为我们和他们都会不可避免地利用战争和人民，你知道的，康纳，你知道那代表什么。”

康纳当然知道那代表什么，他经历过了，他在其中得到的只有不断的失去，却没有正义和自由。世界并非仅有黑白两色，它也有血的鲜红。

刺客的追求艰辛而遥远。因为太过艰辛，又太过遥远，有时就像一抹缥缈的梦境的云一样。

“你对这次的事有什么想法吗？”他问。把还带着体温和血污的手帕塞进口袋里。

“你怎么想?”亚诺反问。

康纳毫不避讳：“我认为是拿破仑。”

亚诺顿了顿，一时间没答话。他知道拿破仑是个自大、固执、狂妄的男人，但拿破仑绝不会轻率到拿与兄弟会的合作关系来冒险。亚诺想不出他会这么做的理由。

但亚诺一时间没想到的是，那个对妹妹波丽娜宠爱至极的男人，怎么就不会用同样疯狂而热烈的感情对待他。无法得到的渴望和嫉妒是会使人失去控制的。

他暂且放下这个疑虑：“我会调查的。如果圣殿骑士已经知道了你在巴黎，那你就不宜再久留了，康纳。”

康纳望着他，带着亚诺不熟悉的那种深沉。亚诺躲避了这道视线，垂着眼眸：“该走了。我们得走下水道。”

16

两人回到剧场咖啡厅，古兹夫人望见这两个浑身血污还又脏又臭的男人时，稀少地露出无言以对的表情来：“我一直以为只有那些莽撞的毛头小子才会把自己弄成这样，你们也不是新手了……”

“意外状况。”亚诺把沾了下水道淤泥的鞋子脱下来。

“你最近出的意外状况可不少，亚诺。”

她一直觉得，或许让亚诺担任导师，有些为时过早。并非因为亚诺的实力不足，而是他的心还远远没有准备好承担这一重任。

刺客不该如此张扬地行动。虽然她还不清楚具体情况，也能从两人的“阵仗”上猜到七八分。

“后续工作呢？”她问。扭头吩咐人去准备洗澡水。

“没多少人看到，枪响就跑了大部分。”亚诺把染血的裙摆抱起来，以免弄脏地板，脸上的阴沉像下雨前的乌云，“而且大概不需要我们去善后。”

和康纳无言地走在潮湿的下水道里时，亚诺已经慢慢整理出了背后的真相。他的脑子一向转得很快，但有时候，他也会希望自己可以迟钝一些。就像面对拿破仑那样。

事先被清空的街道、没有在骚动发生时及时出现的卫兵、圣殿骑士不顾后果的自杀式行动，都不可能是已然衰落的教团能够独自完成的。这背后一定有拿破仑的授意与支持。

亚诺忽然感觉自己的盲目信任受到了背叛。虽然口口声声说仅是合作关系的是他自己，他还是在某个层面上把拿破仑认可为一位朋友。

他忽然觉得很累，不想再思考。一旦思考，就能够预见那些注定的失去。他害怕再失去谁，让他与人世仅剩不多的联系从深渊边上滑落。

他不希望康纳看出他的低沉。等他们都收拾干净，准备去兄弟会据点时，他带着勉强的笑，对北美导师承认：“你说的没错，康纳，这次事件背后有波拿巴在指使。”

康纳拉住了闷头往据点走的法国人，皱眉：“拿破仑只是想让我离开法国，他还不打算完全破坏你们的合作关系。”

亚诺扭头看他，眼睛里映着下午时分的明亮光线，却仍旧沉淀着黯淡：“怎么了，康纳?你是在为波拿巴辩解?”

“不是。但是你没必要急着去……认错。”

不，不是这个词。但康纳找不到合适的词。他的法语在这几天里突飞猛进了，不再生硬断续，却不代表他能够很好地使用它。

他真不想在法国人的眼中看到忧郁的阴云。

“我得有个交代。这不是小事。”

虽然这二十几条人命连上报的机会都不会有，威胁到兄弟会的可能性很小。亚诺想。就像康纳说的，拿破仑早已算计好利害，一切都会被隐藏进血淋淋的阴影中。

他一直尽力避免再犯那些“年轻的错误”，莱昂向来对此毫不赞同：天啊亚诺，你究竟怎么了！就算你再努力装成另一个自己，总有一天还是会装不下去的！而且，你自己也很痛苦！

——我的痛苦不重要。

那个下午，他坐在与今天相似的光线里，靠着椅背支撑的勇气，打开伊莉丝留下的信时，他的灵魂也停在了那一刻。

受过伤的心是一朵枯萎的玫瑰。

如果不是康纳的出现搅乱了他停滞的河流，他还可以安然自若地装下去，直到有一天那层虚假的外壳长在身上，和他合为一体。

康纳还是拉着他的手臂，没有放开的意思。

“这件事之后再处理。现在，我们去酒馆。我请你。”

莫霍克人忽然说。

亚诺没能跟上对方的节奏：“什么？”

“我说，我请你去喝酒，现在就去。”

康纳拉着他往外走，像在拉一个怕生的孩子上街，分外费劲。

“为什么突然说这个?”

亚诺不自觉后退，康纳又用更大的劲拽住他：“回请。”

亚诺不懂康纳在想什么。北美导师完全打乱了他的节奏，还用他根本无法匹敌的力气抓紧他，挣脱不开。

遥远的钟声从塞纳河面上飘过，亚诺甚至能听到广场上鸽群震动翅膀的声音，也听到了康纳平静得如同夜晚的话语。

“亚诺，我明天下午就要返回美洲。”

什么？他说什么？

亚诺觉得时间像是忽然静止了。那些钟声，那些翅膀拍动的声音，街道上的嘈杂，树梢的风，塞纳河深色的水面，楼下在演戏，咖啡豆被碾碎，散发出诱人的香气来——这一切一切，都静止在他和康纳之间浮动的光尘里。他惊讶而不舍的面容，映照在莫霍克人浅色的瞳孔上。他在他的眼睛里看到了自己。

片刻的沉溺让竟他错觉这就是永恒。

然而梦总要醒来。有些人总会离开。

“明天……我知道了。”

他听得出自己的声线在颤抖。

康纳把他拉近了些。身体和身体贴得那么近，像一个拥抱。

“即使拿破仑不耍他那些小花招，我明天也得回去了。只是放不下你。”

“真可惜，你的法语才刚刚说得流利了。”亚诺挤出一个笑，苦涩得几乎不像笑容，“而且我还欠你一个回答。”

“我不想勉强你。你可以写信。”

康纳的力道松下来，亚诺望进他的眼睛。

“……说实话，康纳。告诉我这不是你想要的。”

莫霍克人沉默了。在沉默中，他的眼睛深沉得如同远古的森林。亚诺其实很想告诉他，自己喜欢他身上的味道。不是隔夜的醉酒味，不是巴黎街道上若有若无的下水道和排泄物的臭味，不是断头台上无法消散的血腥味，不是硫磺和硝石，不是谎言，不是被矫饰的正义。

莫霍克人的身上，仍有着未被污染的自由的荣光。

“亚诺。”

康纳开了口，却难得带一丝犹豫，一丝挫败。连高傲的头颅都微微低垂。

“我想……你答应我，我带你走。”

亚诺当然明白他的意思。这个男人有着孩子般的固执。可愿望和大义不能两全，亚诺要答案，他给出了，却因清醒认识到不能实现而露出挫败的模样来。除了命运的残酷和不公，已经很少有什么事情能动摇他的沉稳和平静。

亚诺不能离开巴黎。他是法国兄弟会的刺客大师和导师，这里是他的战场。

康纳不能留在巴黎。他是北美兄弟会的刺客大师和导师，这里不是他的战场。

“好。”亚诺的声音果断，“我是说去酒馆的事。立刻走。”

*注1：出自《君主论》。

*注2：“安娜”这个名字，在古犹太语中有“仁慈，幸福美满”的意思。亚诺以此为假名，是颇有几丝自嘲和自我疏解的意味的。

*注3：准确说法是“蓝袜族”，指知识女性。“蓝袜派”为亚诺的调侃。

*注4：一种西班牙舞曲。此处为亨德尔的第七号组曲G小调帕萨卡利亚。另外，上一章提到的萨拉班德是亨德尔的第十二号组曲D小调萨拉班德。  
在洛可可时期迷恋巴洛克风情这一颇具复古意味的行为，大概也值得被描绘为一种浪漫吧。


End file.
